El proyecto
by Belle Star 1
Summary: Se trata de una historia oculta o paralela ubicada antes del primer juego. Se explica cómo se originó el plan de dominación del mundo por parte del N Team, el origen los primeros animales evolucionados, los problemas que tenían los doctores, y más.
1. Comienzo del proyecto

**Bienvenidos y feliz año 2014.**

La idea es completar la historia que ofrecen los juegos así establecer una continuidad y respuesta a algunos interrogantes. También habrá algunas situaciones que me gustaría que realmente pasaran y otras que tuve que omitir ya sea porque no me gustaron o por desconocimiento. Así que si alguno considera que faltaron cosas bienvenido sea, porque quiero hacer una historia completa.

No se desanimen porque Crash no aparecerá en esta primera parte, sino en la próxima.

Avísenme si no seguí alguna regla; quiero seguir escribiendo.

En fin gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios.

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo del proyecto**

Una vez egresados de la Academia de Madame Amberley, conocida popularmente como la academia de genios malvados, Neo Cortex y Nitrus Brio habían planeado irse a un lugar para realizar los proyectos en los cuales se habían instruido. Ambos científicos fueron buenos colegas ya que estaban en el mismo curso: bioquímica, aunque Brio se interesó más por la química. A pesar de las diferentes carreras que había, todos los alumnos debían cursar algunos talleres como la construcción de armas y artefactos como accesorios para científicos malvados.

La Academia de Madame Amberley era una institución de clase internado, con lo cual los alumnos podían regresar con sus familias en la época de vacaciones, aunque algunos no tenían familias y por ello, se quedaban en un campamento especial. Los doctores habían pasado mucho tiempo en aquellas instituciones ya sea por falta de familia, en el caso de Brio, o por no querer regresar a su hogar, situación que pasaba Cortex.

Durante sus años de estudio, cada alumno debía elegir alguna característica física que los distinga. Fue así que Cortex, siendo un niño todavía, había elegido marcarse con la letra de su inicial en la frente, elección que molestó a la directora ya que ella también optó por esa característica. Desde ese momento, la directora trataba mal verbalmente a aquel alumno; se burlaba de él por su físico, le decía que nunca podrá ser un científico malvado sino un peluquero, y más cosas que entristecían al niño. Durante su niñez, la letra n minúscula tatuada lo acompañaba hasta que la cambió a mayúscula cuando se acercaba a la graduación. En cuanto a Brio, él prefirió unos grandes tornillos similares a Frankenstein que, desde que los tiene comenzó a tartamudear algunas palabras. A pesar de que tenían la misma edad, Brio se mostraba más avejentado debido a los experimentos que realizaba en si mismo a tal punto que quedó calvo. Ambos científicos no se graduaron con notas altas pero tampoco con bajas, y egresaron a la edad normal de graduarse a los veinte años.

Durante varios años los doctores habían intentado trabajar su proyecto de dominación del mundo mediante la creación de un ejército de animales mutados, pero las organizaciones de defensa como por ejemplo la INTERPOL descubrieron sus planes y los detuvieron muchas veces aunque siempre lograban escapar. Querían dominar el mundo ya que éste con su sociedad de gente discriminadora y egoísta habían hecho sufrir a los doctores; era un proyecto de venganza. Pasaron como casi diez años tratando de llevar a cabo su proyecto hasta que, en una cárcel francesa decidieron poner fin a su mala suerte:

— Brio: no podemos continuar así. Que nos encierren cada vez que queremos realizar nuestro proyecto. Lo intentamos en Inglaterra, en Alemania, en Japón, bueno ya lo sabes. Fue difícil escapar de la cárcel en los Estados Unidos. — comentó Neo.

— La verdad no sé por qué tenemos esta desgracia. — pensaba en voz alta Nitrus.

— Creo que ya sé cual es el problema: elegimos lugares populares y controlados. Después de esto elegiremos un lugar deshabitado, no reconocido, donde nadie se atrevió a ir.

— ¿En la Antártida?

— No. Debe ser en un lugar donde pueda haber muchas especies de animales. Pienso que puede ser las islas desconocidas de Australia. Nadie va para allá ni los aventureros más valientes. Aunque tendremos que soportar el calor tropical.

— Buena idea y ya sé como podremos salir de aquí. Fabricaré un ácido que derrita los barrotes.

— Bien. A trabajar. Luego iremos por mi arma de rayo para dormir a los guardias.

Fácilmente y debido a la experiencia que tenían para escapar, salieron de allí y se encaminaron en un barco carguero hacia Australia. Tomaron un trabajo para pagar el transporte el cual era mantener el barco en buenas condiciones.

Ellos decidieron irse a un lugar despoblado y alejado de las leyes, ya que sus experimentos serían un caso grave de maltrato animal. Finalmente optaron por una pequeña isla desconocida al sur de Australia. Llegar hasta allá no seria nada fácil, así que recurrieron a varios contactos para conseguir recursos económicos.

Uno de esos contactos era su colega el Dr. Nefarious Tropy quien fue otro doctor que egresó de la Academia el mismo año, para ello concordaron reunirse en un bar en Australia a las horas de la noche. Por su parte, Tropy se especializó en la física con el control del tiempo y la robótica. Esto fue porque él había sufrido una serie de accidentes que lo llevaron a ser un Cyborg por ello, su piel cambió de color a celeste y éstas fueron sus características además llevaba distintos tipos de relojes, demostrando que estudió el control del tiempo. En cambio, él sí se graduó con notas altas y, tenía una buena relación con la directora. Mientras que el doctor Tropy se encontraba en la parte más oscura del lugar, se encontró con sus compañeros:

— Ya era hora de que llegaran. — dijo mirando sus numerosos relojes.

— Tenemos que ser cuidadosos pues el gobierno aun continúa buscándonos. — respondió Neo.

— ¿Se puede saber para qué me llamaron?

—Pues, como ya te informamos con anterioridad, hemos tenido algunos problemas con el proyecto. — explicó el doctor de los tornillos en la cabeza.

— Desde luego que iban a tener problemas. En su lugar sería más discreto para llevar un plan así. — interrumpió.

— Tienes razón. Por ello planeamos irnos a un área desconocida de este mismo continente para instalar un laboratorio. Con lo cual venimos a pedirte un préstamo para lograr nuestro objetivo. — comentó el doctor de la letra N en la frente.

Después de unos segundos de reflexión, el viajero del tiempo contestó:

— De acuerdo, pero iré con ustedes. Voy a vigilarlos para que no desperdicien mi dinero. Además también quiero dominar al mundo.

Como necesitaban más dinero, Neo solicitó un préstamo a su madre la cual era dueña del Moulin Cortex, un cabaret ubicado discretamente en una ciudad popular australiana. Fue entonces que el doctor se dirigió a aquel lugar para pedirle ese favor y se encontró con ella, quien era alta, delgada y con cabello canoso. Siempre vestía algo formal. Ella no tenía ningún parecido con su hijo. Ni bien se encontró con ella, Neo dijo:

— Hola, madre. — saludó con aire de preocupación.

— Hola, hijo ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes de venir? ¿Qué te pasó que no viniste a visitarme por estos años?— preguntó ella tranquilamente.

— Pues quería hablarte de algo personalmente y no podía visitarte ya que estaba ocupado con el proyecto, además porque siempre odie que trabajes en esto. — contestó con tono de enojo.

— Simplemente es un trabajo. — se defendió. —Sabes, llegaste justo a tiempo porque mañana mudaré el negocio a un lugar más exótico: una isla en el ártico. Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar? — siguió tranquila.

— Vine para pedirte un préstamo. He tenido dificultades pero si todo sale bien te lo devolveré.

— Ese plan de conquistar el mundo. — dijo negando con la cabeza. — La verdad no sé por qué te mandé a esa escuela.

— Madre, no recuerdas que fue la única que me aceptó y, además, tengo habilidades para desarrollarlo. — volvió a enfadarse. — Y bien ¿vas a prestarme el dinero o no?

Ella lo permitió aunque ni bien le entregó el dinero el científico se marchó a pesar de que quería hablarle sobre los términos de cambio de favores.

Teniendo el dinero necesario, los tres doctores partieron hacia aquella isla viajando en un avión contratado. El piloto no sabía muy bien el asunto pero reconoció que no eran turistas. Durante el viaje una voz en el comunicador del piloto le decía que se encontraba en zona desconocida, que regrese de inmediato a las rutas establecidas; el piloto simplemente ignoró aquellas advertencias y luego apagó el aparato. El viaje duro muchas horas y al llegar a destino pudo observarse que el piloto se preparaba para aterrizar en una de las tres islas que se divisaban. Difícilmente el avión bajó en un área desmalezada entre el espeso bosque. Cuando paró el motor sólo les dijo que tuvieran cuidado con los nativos y los animales salvajes, luego siguió su camino.

— Bien. Si hay animales salvajes, servirán para nuestros propósitos. — dijo Neo a sus compañeros.

— ¿Y los nativos? ¿Qué haremos con ellos? — preguntó Tropy.

— Que se mantengan alejados de nosotros o sino realizaremos pruebas con ellos. — contestó Brio.

— Pues bien preparemos un laboratorio en un lugar adecuado. — dijo Neo.

— De acuerdo. — respondieron conjuntamente Brio y Tropy.

Fue así que los tres hombres empezaron una exploración de la isla. Habían llevado varios equipajes que tuvieron que cargar haciendo un camino entre la abundante vegetación y, además el intenso calor no aligeraba la carga. Caminaron por horas hasta que divisaron un volcán extinguido en una isla próxima donde observaron que los nativos no se acercaban, pues no había ningún rastro de civilización y poca vegetación. Aquel lugar fue elegido como la base de sus operaciones así que se dirigieron allí con una balsa inflable y, al llegar, los tres comenzaron a escalar la montaña.

El primer paso consiste en construir el laboratorio así como los elementos necesarios como armas y demás artefactos como mejorar la embarcación y fabricar un transporte para ir a la ciudad: un dirigible. También encargarse de los alimentos entre otras cosas que estaban en la isla de los nativos. Dentro de la precaria vivienda fue necesaria una repartición de las tareas:

— Que les parece si me encargo de la construcción de los artefactos. — dijo Neo.

— Bueno, pues yo me encargaré de los recursos explorando la jungla. — expresó Brio.

— ¿Y cuál será mi tarea? — preguntó el especialista en el tiempo.

— Que te parece encargarte de las tareas domésticas, pues eso nos hace falta. — sugirió Cortex.

— ¿Qué? No lo haré. Se que dije que los ayudaría pero no con esto. — dijo enojado.

— Por favor. Al menos no saldrás a la peligrosa jungla ni te expondrás al intenso calor.

— Está bien. Pero sólo por un tiempo.

Les llevó como un año tener un laboratorio decente el cual tenía forma de castillo medieval y, en ese momento, comenzó la captura de animales salvajes para hacerlos evolucionar. Tenían pensado hacer evolucionar a dichos animales y luego controlar sus mentes, en casos de rebeldía. Para ello se utilizaría el Evolvo-Ray, creación de Cortex y Brio, para la evolución y el Cortex Vortex para el control mental.

Después de la primera expedición a la selva, el doctor Nitrus Brio regresó al atardecer con provisiones y un animal para someterlo a la evolución. Él comunicó las novedades a su colega, quien estaba trabajando dando ajustes a su arma de rayo:

— Cortex: ya regresé. Al principio no conseguía nada pero puse unas trampas y logré atrapar a un animal muy conocido de este continente.

El receptor continuaba con su trabajo muy concentrado así que respondió sin mirar a su compañero:

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que atrapé a un joven canguro. ¿Dónde lo quieres, señor ocupado? — preguntó algo enojado señalando la jaula del animal.

— Donde quieras. — contestó sin ánimos.

— ¿Y cuándo lo haremos evolucionar?

— Mañana. Ahora quiero terminar con esto.

Dicho esto, Brio abandonó al canguro en el laboratorio y se retiró disgustado al ver que su colega no le prestaba atención.


	2. El primer experimento

**Hola.**

En primer lugar, gracias por sus comentarios, aunque quiero ver más.

Como Crash Manía pide que lo nombren, digo que algunos datos fueron extraídos de esa página.

En fin, gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios.

**Capítulo 2: El primer experimento.**

Dentro del laboratorio había toda clase de materiales que los científicos trajeron, fabricaron o comerciaron con los poblados llevando el dirigible, entre ellos sustancias químicas, tranquilizantes para animales, jaulas, libros, y más que estaban dispersos en varias mesas largas.

En el laboratorio había incontables atados de cables de diversos colores y luces de las lámparas de bajo consumo que adornaban el techo, también muchas ventanas con gruesos barrotes que daban hacia el mar o a las rocas filosas. Allí tenían una hermosa vista a pesar de estar en un tenebroso castillo. El piso contaba con varios niveles que eran conectados por escaleras de tres o más escalones. Aquella habitación era muy amplia, todo construido por ladrillos de piedras así como el resto del castillo. Adentro había todo tipo de máquinas que tenían como insignia una letra N grabada por la inicial de los científicos. Como tenían en común esa letra, decidieron formar el N Team y juraron trabajar en conjunto tratando de no disolverlo; en la academia aprendieron que el trabajo en soledad fallaba.

Para comenzar con el proceso evolutivo, los científicos se reunieron con Cortex que ya se encontraba en dicha habitación preparando el Evolvo-Ray, el cual consiste en una plataforma, donde allí se colocaba al animal, y un gran aparato que dispara un rayo que estaba rodeado por un gran espiral y por encima de éste gruesos cables de diferentes colores y unas pocas lámparas. Esta máquina cuenta con un consola de entrada donde se administra la energía y ofrecía datos del animal a evolucionar entre otras cosas.

Lo que administraba el rayo evolutivo era cambios físicos y psíquicos en el animal por medio de ondas cerebrales. Los cambios físicos comprendían una forma humanizada y, en cuanto a los psíquicos, era un desarrollo del cerebro para poder hablar y razonar, integrando el idioma de los científicos.

En la Academia, Neo había fabricado prototipos del rayo evolutivo con resultados negativos: entre ellos, el más destacado fue a los ocho años donde intentó hacer evolucionar a sus dos loros de color azul turquesa que tenía como mascotas, pero lo que consiguió es hacerlos desaparecer; nunca supo qué fue de ellos. Algunos experimentos provocaron la muerte de varios animales, otros se transformaron en pequeños monstruos que después fueron eliminados o simplemente no logró cambiarlos. Aunque no ocurrió lo mismo con el Cortex Vortex, el cual le sirvió como trabajo práctico final para egresar, donde sometió a unos animales a obedecer sus órdenes. Esta máquina lavadora de cerebros fue instalada en el laboratorio la cual también tenía un gran tamaño como el rayo evolutivo; pero en cambio, en lugar de plataforma hay un asiento el cual se eleva introduciendo la cabeza del animal dentro del aparato que también estaba rodeado por cables y lámparas.

Entonces Cortex quien estaba pulsando algunos botones de la consola sin mirar a sus colegas comenzó a pedirle ciertas demandas:

— Brio: ¿quieres ir por el canguro y atarlo a la plataforma? Iría yo mismo pero estoy ocupado.

— De acuerdo. Espero que no sucedan inconvenientes.

— Recuerda sujetarlo bien fuerte. No queremos que se libere y salte por todo el lugar. Hay máquinas muy delicadas aquí.

— Si está muy hiperactivo dale unos de tus químicos para anestesiarlo. — habló en voz alta el Dr. Tropy.

— Lo sé… y Cortex no te acostumbres a que me encargue de llevar y traer cosas, mientras que te quedas aquí sin sentir el calor del exterior. — reclamó el químico.

— Deja de quejarte y vuelve enseguida.

Luego de unos minutos…

— Listo. Ya esta bien sujeto. Ahora supongo que accionarás la palanca ¿no?

— Por supuesto. Y ahora apártense por las dudas que algo salga mal. — advirtió Neo.

— No hace falta que lo digas. Te conozco. — contestó el doctor de los tornillos.

— Si. Sé lo que pasó con tus experimentos anteriores. — comentó el especialista en el tiempo.

Con cierto temor, Neo disparó el rayo y el animal comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse por unos minutos hasta que surgió el silencio. Cuando estaba activo el rayo, la energía se concentraba en ese artefacto provocando un apagón en el castillo; al terminar, la electricidad se reestablecía.

Los científicos se acercaron al canguro que estaba desorientado y comenzaron a hablarle para averiguar si podía repetir palabras. Al parecer podía hacerlo aunque físicamente no cambió mucho. Después de observarlo, los doctores comenzaron a conversar:

— Parece que lo logramos. Este canguro puede repetir palabras. Con tiempo ya podrá conversar. — dijo Brio.

— Sí, puede ser, pero no logró cambios notables en su fisionomía. — contestó Neo con pesimismo.

— Tienes razón, pero ¿qué haremos ahora?

— Creo que una segunda exposición a los rayos evolutivos mejorarían su aspecto. — sugirió el doctor con la letra N en la frente.

— Puede que funcione.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no están seguros de que funcionará? Creí que sabían lo que hacían. — comentó enfadado el doctor Tropy.

— Pues esto no me lo esperaba, aunque esto es sólo un experimento. Estamos probando el Evolvo. — se defendió Cortex.

Fue entonces que aparecieron los rayos y los gritos de nuevo y se acercaron cuando dejó de hacerlo.

Con el segundo rayo, el animal continuó manteniendo su forma sólo que, sorpresivamente el color del marsupial cambió a azul claro, sus orejas se alargaron, sus dientes se afilaron así como sus garras, de su boca salía una larga lengua y sus ojos demostraban locura. Parecía un perro con esos dientes filosos y al jadear con esa lengua. Había superado la altura de Brio y Cortex por unos centímetros. El animal empezó a reírse y no paraba de moverse, sin embargo era inteligente, porque respondía con gestos a las preguntas de los doctores pero no hablaba sino que hacía ruidos raros. Al ver los cambios en el canguro, los científicos se reunieron para discutir:

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? Pues este animal no sirve, no puede hablar y está en la completa demencia. — dijo Neo decepcionado por el experimento fallido.

— ¿Y si probamos con el control mental? Tal vez así se solucione su estado — respondió el científico de los tornillos en la cabeza.

— No creo que funcione. Mejor hago unos ajustes al rayo evolutivo y probamos con otro animal.

— Pues sí. Tienen toda una isla llena de animales para sus experimentos. — comentó el doctor de los relojes con sarcasmo.

Haciendo oídos sordos al comentario reciente, el químico preguntó:

— ¿Y el canguro? ¿Qué hacemos con ese bicho?

Después de que los tres pensaran por unos instantes…

— Creo que podríamos llevarlo a una institución mental para que se cure o para deshacernos de eso porque no quiero matarlo. — sugirió Brio. — Saben que su locura me recuerda a Jack the Ripper, así lo llamaríamos Ripper Roo.

— No sé por qué le pusiste nombre si creo que no lo vamos a volver a ver. — indicó el doctor de rostro azulado.

— Bueno, Brio, está bien pero eres el encargado de llevarlo por sugerir esa idea. — ordenó Neo.

Fue entonces que se desató toda una lucha para desatar al animal y colocarlo en una jaula. Cuando se liberó, Roo saltaba por todo el laboratorio y los tres no podían atraparlo hasta que Neo tomó su arma, lo colocó en función "paralizar" y le disparó al saltarín quien quedó como estatua manteniendo su sonrisa.

Difícilmente lo metieron a una jaula y Cortex registró los resultados de este experimento en la consola de datos. En relación con el animal:

_Especie: canguro (Macropus)_

_Nombre: Ripper Roo_

_Edad humana: 25 años_

_Habilidades: salto en alto_

_Observaciones: inteligente, pero muy loco. Comportamiento impredecible. No habla, sólo ríe._

Al día siguiente, Nitrus viajó en el dirigible hasta llegar a una ciudad, no muy poblada, fuera de la isla en donde vivían. Distinguió el edificio porque era bastante grande: ocupaba toda una manzana; bajó con la jaula unas cuadras antes para que la gente que formaba parte del personal de la institución mental no reconociera de donde provino su nuevo huésped.

Afortunadamente la jaula contaba con ruedas y la empujó hasta las puertas de la institución, una vez allí tocó el timbre y abandonó a Ripper Roo, pero se escondió para observar si lo recibían y así fue: dos personas asombradas que, al principio no sabían qué hacer, metieron con miedo al canguro evolucionado.

Mientras que el doctor Brio se encargaba de Ripper Roo, el científico de la letra N en la frente hacía unos ajustes al rayo evolutivo al darse cuenta del error que cometió. Trabajó con el artefacto por horas y, cuando aún no lo tenía listo, Brio llegó al laboratorio acompañado por un koala que encontró sujeto a un árbol de la ciudad, era algo grande en tamaño, que por supuesto lo trasladaba en una jaula. Ahora sí Neo prestó atención a la llegada de su colega:

— ¿Ya trajiste tan pronto un animal? No estamos listos para un nuevo experimento. — reclamó Neo.

— Puede que no estemos preparados pero es para que se acostumbre a sus futuros amos, al lenguaje y a su "hogar". — contestó el científico de los tornillos en la cabeza.

— Está bien pero eres el encargado de cuidarlo, alimentarlo y limpiarlo. Quiero concentrarme en reparar el Evolvo-Ray y no tengo tiempo para gastarlo en cuidar un animal. — decidió el científico de la letra N en la frente.

— Bueno, me encargaré, aunque también quiero hacer unos ajustes al rayo para ver su falla. — solicitó Brio.

— Claro, puedes ayudarme a repararlo. — resolvió Neo.

El doctor Nitrus Brio, el de los tornillos en la cabeza, calvo, delgado, con gruesas cejas, con un diente incisivo de la mandíbula inferior más largo que lo normal que sobresalía de su boca y algo bajo de estatura aunque más alto que Cortex, pensó que el error se debía a que el canguro era débil. Por ello le inyectó al koala sustancias que lo hicieran más fuerte en su aspecto, sin avisarle antes a su colega: el doctor Neo Cortex que además de tener esa marca en la frente, tenía cabello de color negro azulado con signos de quedar calvo también y su piel era pálida, casi amarillenta. Además era delgado, con cejas gruesas y tenía una barba tipo "candado" algo larga. Ambos científicos vestían con algo similar a las batas de laboratorio pero más modernizadas y sin mangas; cada uno llevaba uno distinto. Por ejemplo, Cortex eligió una de color blanca, no muy larga y, además tenía unos guantes largos amarillos; mientras que Brio se ponía una bata larga de color verde oscuro pero no llevaba guantes. Además ambos comparten la característica de ser zurdos.

La relación entre ellos era algo conflictiva, especialmente entre Neo y Nitrus, que cada vez era peor aunque trataban de ignorarlos por los viejos tiempos quienes sobrevivían a los bravucones que los molestaban por sus bajas estaturas y también por mantener al N Team unido. A pesar de eludir el conflicto, este se acumulaba y algún día ya no soportarían más.

Finalmente, luego de una semana, el Evolvo-Ray ya estaba listo para un nuevo experimento.

Sólo esperaban no fallar de nuevo y dejar de producir criaturas alocadas como ocurrió con Ripper Roo.


	3. El segundo experimento

**Hola de nuevo!**

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Shirubana Lunatica Snape: no te sientas mal. Ya sabes que pude hacer este fanfic gracias a vos.

Yuna-Tidus-Love: Gracias! Usé CrashManía, la página en inglés pero después voy a ver ese foro.

Recuerden lectores: pueden comentar, hacer sugerencias, criticar, etc. Como soy nueva, necesito saber si estoy haciendo bien las cosas.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El segundo experimento.**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días de aquel surgimiento de Ripper Roo, en el cual los tres doctores no tenían en cuenta si el canguro demente se encontraba bien en la institución o no, sólo sabían que lo recibieron y nada más. No estaban al tanto de que Roo fue encerrado en una habitación especial, pues él seguía inquieto, tanto que asustaba a los demás pacientes y, por supuesto, al personal.

— ¿Y esto? ¿Acaso es un canguro de color azul? — decía un doctor al ver el mutante por primera vez.

— Así parece. Lo encontramos ayer. Lo abandonaron aquí. — explicaba un enfermero.

— Esta muy inquieto y esta rayando las paredes con sus garras ¿Tienen dardos tranquilizantes?

— Sí ¿Qué planea hacer?

— En primer lugar, tranquilizarlo y luego colocarle un chaleco de fuerza.

Fue entonces que disparó y dio en el blanco. Cuando estaba inmóvil, el psiquiatra se acercó y le colocó la prenda con algo de esfuerzo. Al despertar Roo, estaba más tranquilo aunque continuó saltando por doquier.

Luego de varios días, el canguro azul se tranquilizó y fue el momento en que otro doctor valiente entró a su celda para iniciarlo en la alfabetización, ya que notó que era inteligente al ver que le gustaban los libros.

Roo aprendió rápidamente y, desde la institución, comenzó a estudiar algunos cursos reconocidos por el Estado a distancia. Fue así que comenzó estudiando el nivel primario acelerado y, debido a que tenía un chaleco de fuerza, aprendió a manejar sus pies para escribir y para pasar las hojas de los libros, es decir hacía todo con sus patas.

Por otra parte, en el laboratorio, todo estaba listo para el segundo experimento, el mismo se desarrolló durante el cálido atardecer y fue entonces que el N Team se reunió:

— Antes del inicio del experimento quiero informarles que nos estamos quedando sin energía eléctrica. Los generadores están casi vacíos después de un uso de más de un año aunque puede que soporte solo dos experimentos más. — notificó Cortex.

— Son malas noticias. Desconocía la gran cantidad de energía que consume el rayo evolutivo. Y luego ¿qué haremos cuando se acabe por completo? — preguntó el doctor Tropy.

— Según mis investigaciones, pude descubrir un objeto que almacena energía el cual construiré un artefacto que lo libere y se pueda utilizar para nuestros propósitos. Ese objeto denominado _gema_ puede ser la solución a nuestros problemas.

— Fantástico. Y ¿en dónde se encuentran las gemas? — interrogó el doctor Brio.

— Se localizan dispersos en zonas inexploradas como esta. Así que las gemas se incluyen a la lista de recursos que se conseguirán en la selva. Para que las reconozcas, éstas son de color gris claro, aunque creo que debe de haber en otros colores; también son flotantes a corta distancia del suelo.

— La próxima vez que salga de exploración, veré si puedo encontrar una. — comentó el doctor de los tornillos.

— Para cambiar de tema… Brio: mientras preparo la consola, ¿quieres ir por el koala e inmovilizarlo sobre la plataforma? — solicitó Neo.

— Bueno, pero es la última vez. La próxima dejaremos que el destino elija a quien debe hacer ese trabajo. — protestó el calvo.

— ¿Cómo que el destino? Puedes explicarte.

— Pues arrojando una moneda o situaciones similares.

— Está bien. Pero por ahora ya sabes que hacer.

Al escuchar esto, el químico fue a traer el marsupial caminando sin ánimos. Debido a que los koalas son animales tranquilos, no fue necesario un tranquilizante para trasladarlo aunque tuvo cuidado y lo llevó demostrando que el animal pesaba mucho.

— Espero que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo que pasó con aquel canguro. — comentó el doctor Tropy.

Algo que carecía el especialista del tiempo era paciencia para soportar a sus compañeros.

Cuando el animal ya estaba listo, el doctor de los tornillos se acercó a sus colegas:

— Brio, no recuerdo que ese koala estaba tan robusto. ¿Acaso le hiciste algo? — preguntó Neo con una mirada de desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — cuestionó el calvo algo asustado.

— Porque eres un experto en químicos. Lo demostraste en la academia al hacer crecer a unos animales y plantas que tenías. Y bien ¿le hiciste algo sí o no?

— Tan sólo lo alimenté y cuidé como me indicaste. — contestó Brio algo nervioso. — Vamos, deja de perder el tiempo y dispara de una buena vez.

— Está bien, pero no me trates de esa manera. — respondió Neo enojado y continuaba desconfiando.

En ese instante, Cortex emitió el rayo evolutivo que demostraba mejoría. Al recibir el rayo, el koala comenzó a moverse de manera extraña y, surgió un pequeño apagón el cual la intensa luz que radiaba el gran aparato era lo único que alumbraba la sala; cuando el rayo acabó los científicos se acercaron hacia el animal lentamente.

Lo bueno es que el animal no cambió de color, mantenía su color grisáceo, su hocico característico y mostraba una forma humanizada, con un mechón de pelo negro en su pecho y uno pequeño en su cabeza y se observaba unos dientes perfectos. Aunque ahora su estatura era casi de dos metros pues las sustancias administradas lo hicieron crecer y tener unos brazos muy fuertes y no ocurrió lo mismo con sus piernas que terminaban con unas grandes patas.

Aquí fue necesario vestir al recién evolucionado ofreciéndole un pantalón que pertenecía al doctor Tropy, quien no deseaba compartir su ropa y menos con un animal.

Al parecer todo había salido bien, pero a Cortex le extrañó el gran físico del animal; ya se dio cuenta de que su compañero le mintió y le dirigía la mirada con sospecha.

Sólo faltaba averiguar si el koala evolucionado podía pronunciar palabras. Los científicos iniciaron un breve interrogatorio con resultados que no esperaban: el koala hablaba con dificultad al estilo primitivo como los indígenas. Cuando terminaron, los tres se alejaron unos pasos del mutante y Neo les dijo a sus colegas:

— Parece que lo hemos conseguido. Este koala consiguió los rasgos humanizados a pesar de su dificultad para hablar fluidamente, pero ese es un detalle menor que le costó su papel de líder. — el científico quería lograr antes que nada un general para su ejército.

— Sí, las hormonas que le suministré funcionaron y resultó ser un animal con una gran fuerza. Pero ¿no sé por qué no habla bien? — respondió el científico de los tornillos en la cabeza quien se quedó pensando.

— ¡Ya sabía que me ocultabas algo! ¿Por qué no me lo consultaste antes? ¿Por qué hiciste algo así a mis espaldas?

— Pues… pues… — el científico calvo comenzó a tartamudear como siempre pero Cortex lo interrumpía:

— ¡Debe ser por esas sustancias la razón por la cual no habla bien! — se enfureció Neo. — ¡La próxima vez te vigilaré para que esto no vuelva a repetirse! Este es un proyecto en grupo no sólo tuyo. — amenazó.

Cuando algo salía mal era normal que el doctor de la marca en la frente hiciera un berrinche en lugar de atacar físicamente. Aquella situación furiosa comprendía en saltar con fuerza como para intentar romper el suelo, correr, tirarse al suelo estirando el cabello que por ello se estaba quedando calvo, entre más locuras.

Luego de observar el show de Neo en primera fila, Tropy lo abofeteó con su mano original para que no le doliera tanto con el propósito de que reaccione; con la mano izquierda robotizada mandaría a volar a su colega.

El doctor especialista en el tiempo tenía el brazo izquierdo y su torso robotizados pero, a pesar de tener sus piernas, él las resguardaba con un tipo de armadura metálica dando impresión de que están también mecánicas. Además cubría su corto cabello negro con un extraño sombrero y, de la misma manera que sus colegas, llevaba una bata de profesor algo larga y sobre ésta se colocaba una armadura que presenta un gran reloj analógico con números romanos.

El doctor no contaba sobre su pasado, sólo se sabe que vivió por muchos años en algún lugar del continente asiático. Revolver el pasado no era algo agradable para ellos, por esa razón no hablaban de eso. Al ver las partes metálicas, sus colegas pensaron "¿por qué tanta armadura?" aunque suponían que debe ser por protección durante los experimentos. Luego de trabajar, Tropy se las quitaba ya que representaban un peso adicional.

A continuación de unos momentos de silencio, sólo interrumpidos por la agitada respiración de Neo después del ataque, finalmente el químico respondió:

— Pues es que quería que un líder sea un individuo poderoso pero aún así, este koala será un miembro esencial en el ejército de mutantes. — se defendió Brio.

Luego de escucharlo, Neo, más calmado, contestó:

— Está bien, sin embargo no vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo. — nuevamente amenazó el doctor de piel amarillenta con los brazos cruzados.

Y para cambiar el tema, añadió:

— Ahora sólo resta ponerle un nombre al engendro que, nuevamente te lo encargo. — ordenó.

— Qué te parece un nombre con igual inicial y, debido a su gran tamaño y bestialidad, como el gran simio King Kong, creo que puede ser Koala Kong. — contestó Nitrus.

— Tienes creatividad al poner nombres. — dijo el científico de la letra N en la frente sarcásticamente. — Mañana tendrás que traer a un nuevo animal pero, por ahora tendremos que educar a Koala Kong. — sugirió.

Pero antes de eso, y mientras Nitrus y Nefarious se retiraban del laboratorio junto con el nuevo mutante hacia el living, Neo introdujo los datos sobre el resultado de este experimento en la consola de modo que le sirva como documento de identidad al mutante:

_Sujeto experimental nº 2_

_Especie: koala (Phascolarctos cinereus)_

_Nombre: Koala Kong_

_Edad humana: 20 años_

_Habilidades: fuerza sobrehumana_

_Observaciones: presenta problemas de dicción. _

Fue así que Koala Kong surgió y se integró a la "familia".

Por momentos, el marsupial no controlaba su fuerza ya que ahora tenía un nuevo cuerpo que ocasionaba que se rompiera los vasos y otros objetos que sostenía, pero logró dominarla al poco tiempo.

Él aprendió algunas pautas de convivencia y fue el encargado de las tareas pesadas como acompañar a Brio a sus expediciones al bosque en busca de recursos que, al parecer no eran complicadas para él; la fuerza que tenía superaba a la de cualquier animal. También se encargaba del mejoramiento edilicio del castillo laboratorio construyendo nuevas habitaciones, o mejorándolas, entre otros trabajos cuando no había expediciones a la jungla.

Con ayuda de Kong, el castillo progresó y se comenzó a construir el Cortex Power, una refinería cerca de la playa y del castillo, donde se encontraban los generadores y se guardaban los artefactos. Los doctores Brio y Tropy estaban en desacuerdo con el nombre de aquel lugar pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, ya que fue Neo quien se le ocurrió la idea de este proyecto y como le faltaba un equipo, los incorporó.

Para la próxima, buscarán un nuevo animal que dentro de otra semana lo someterían a los rayos evolutivos y así comprobar que las sustancias administradas al koala fueron lo que causó su particular lenguaje.


	4. Un nuevo experimento

**Hola. En primer lugar, gracias a los reviews de Shirubana Lunatica Snape, Yuna-Tidus-Love y Crystalchan2D. Sigan escribiendo y que se sumen nuevos.**

**Aunque se está abandonando a Crash Bandicoot, nosotros, los fanáticos, debemos impedirlo. **

**A pesar de que lo conozco hace un par de años, Crash es el mejor.**

**Bueno, a leer:**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo experimento.**

A pesar de todo, el experimento resultó favorablemente: Koala Kong obtuvo los rasgos humanos que los científicos buscaban y, sobre todo, era inteligente y obedecía las reglas. Su problema de dicción se podía tratar, aunque llevaría tiempo, el cual los doctores no lo dedicaban para ello; ellos estaban ocupados con sus tareas, así que debía arreglárselas solo.

A la semana siguiente, por la mañana, a pesar de que era ese momento, el día estaba caluroso, con lo cual el doctor Brio no tenía muchas intenciones de atravesar el tramo de mar y la espesa jungla en busca de la próxima víctima y algo para consumir. Por esta razón, Koala Kong fue designado a cargar las jaulas de distintos tamaños y de recolectar lo que era necesario para subsistir en el laboratorio.

Cuando realizaba las expediciones, Brio dejaba de lado su bata de laboratorio para ponerse ropa más liviana, aunque sin perder la formalidad. En cuanto al mutante, sólo usaba un pantalón y llevaba unas pulseras de cuero negro que había pedido al científico explorador.

Durante el transcurso por el mar, donde era frecuente ver algún que otro tiburón pero, a la gran velocidad de iba la lancha, los escualos no trataban de atacarlos. Al llegar a tierra, Kong descargaba las jaulas mientras que el científico anclaba la embarcación. En ese momento, Brio comentó:

— Ten cuidado con esas jaulas. Trata de no romperlas ¿De acuerdo? — le recordaba el calvo al gran koala.

— Entendido. — simplemente contestó.

Kong era consciente de su problema, por ello hablaba poco y con pocas palabras, con su voz grave.

— Bueno, Kong, comencemos el viaje por un nuevo camino.

— Si, doctor.

Como sostenía que el mutante contaba con un gran olfato y capacidad natural, el calvo le pedía su opinión si un fruto era venenoso o no. El koala distinguió gran cantidad de frutas tóxicas y las que eran aptas para consumir eran almacenadas en una pequeña jaula.

Al adentrarse a la selva, el camino se complicaba hasta que llegaron a un claro pero había varias plantas de dos metros de alto que sorpresivamente eran carnívoras; lo descubrieron cuando una de ellas devoró a una pequeña ave.

Ese ambiente no era muy agradable así que ambos trataban de retirarse de allí sin llamar la atención, sin embargo tenían en frente una planta dispuesta a atacar. El vegetal se preparaba para devorar al doctor aunque en el momento justo, Kong atrapó el cuello de la planta fuertemente hasta descabezarla y pudo frenar el ataque. Cuando recuperó el aliento, Brio dijo:

— Gracias por salvarme, Kong.

— De nada, doctor.

Al sentir que una de ellas fue atacada, las demás plantas contraatacaron escupiendo granadas explosivas, que provocaban un fuerte dolor a los animales distraídos. En ese momento, el científico grito:

— ¡Corre, Kong!

Jadeando, al no estar acostumbrado a correr, Brio miró hacia atrás y observó a un animalito de pelaje marrón que se había enfrentado a las plantas mordisqueando los tallos y, cuando comenzó el bombardeo, corría junto con ellos. Al llegar a un lugar más tranquilo para dejar de correr, el animalito seguía con ellos y entonces el calvo le comentó al mutante:

— ¡Este animal se enfrentó a esas horribles plantas y no huyó de nosotros! Parece que quiere que lo llevemos ¿Me preparas una jaula?

El animal no se resistió al ser levantado por el doctor y se quedó tranquilo una vez encerrado. Justamente, ellos habían regresado hacia el lugar donde dejaron la lancha. Al revisar las provisiones, el químico manifestó:

— Estos alimentos no son suficientes. Debemos conseguir más, Kong.

Entonces ambos capturaron unos grandes cangrejos ermitaños, teniendo cuidado con las pinzas, luego fueron enjaulados. Estos crustáceos eran fáciles de capturar, ya que tenían un lento caminar y sólo podían escapar adentrándose al mar.

Al tener todo listo, cargaron las jaulas al bote y se dirigieron al castillo.

Mientras tanto, en la base de las operaciones, Neo aun seguía algo molesto por lo que pasó con su compañero y sus pensamientos pasaron a ser una conversación con el encargado del mantenimiento del "hogar": el doctor N. Tropy:

— ¿Cómo puede ser que Brio fue capaz de ocultarme ese detalle? Tendríamos resultados positivos si no modificaba al animal… Ahora resta que no vuelva a ocurrir. — dijo Neo aun enojado.

— ¡Más vale que no vuelva a suceder de nuevo! Primero el canguro y ahora el koala. Creí que lo tendrían todo bajo control. No financié para que sea un completo desastre y, además no estudié tanto para convertirme en ama de casa. — luego de un breve silencio agregó: — Me parece que se van a quedar solos. El N Team dejará de existir.

— No, no te marches. No volverá a repetirse. Presiento que todo saldrá bien. — dijo Neo algo asustado y rogándole con cara de perrito.

En momentos que eran necesarios, Neo dejaba de lado su orgullo para suplicar, aunque sólo era una actuación.

— De acuerdo. Me quedaré un tiempo más, pero no quiero ver más fracasos. Y además a partir de ahora no estaré todo el tiempo ocupado en esas tareas. Quiero trabajar en algo que sirva al proyecto aportando mis conocimientos en el control del tiempo y espacio. Lo que planeo es hacer una cámara de tiempo para localizar las gemas y tele transportarse hasta donde se encuentren. Ya sea en esta isla o en la Antártida.

— Por mi está bien y, aparte me parece muy buena idea. Ahora puedes hacer los quehaceres si quieres; no es obligatorio. — finalizó Neo.

Al atardecer, Brio y Koala Kong regresaron con alimentos: cangrejos como siempre, y unas pocas frutas. El científico mostró lo recolectado a sus colegas así como también al nuevo animal que tenía un tamaño similar al de un conejo que, cuando lo vieron no pudieron identificar su especie a simple vista.

El Dr. Brio le interesó aquel animal porque era agresivo y creyó que sería útil para el ejército.

Los tres doctores buscaban información sobre ese animal en libros y otras fuentes y en ese momento el doctor más avejentado le preguntó al de piel amarillenta:

— ¿Acaso no eres de este país? ¿No deberías conocer los animales de tu tierra?

— ¡Pues no conozco todos los animales porque vivía en la ciudad por pocos años y luego estuve encerrado por casi quince años en la academia! — respondió Cortex con algo de enojo. No era porque odiaba la escuela, sino que soportar un internado cansaba a cualquiera.

— Además, estas islas no estaban reconocidas en los mapas y por lo tanto, también su fauna y flora. Hasta desconocíamos que en aquella isla habitaban un grupo de indígenas. — agregó el doctor especialista en el tiempo.

— Y no sólo hay nativos en esa isla sino también enormes plantas carnívoras.

— ¿Cómo dices? — preguntaron los científicos al unísono con asombro.

— Como oyen. Encontramos esas plantas que miden como el koala de alto y escupen granadas explosivas. Hay que huir si ven a esos vegetales.

— No creí que estas islas eran tan peligrosas, pero es el único lugar donde se puede conseguir recursos. La otra isla que está cerca tiene ríos de lava. — indicó Neo.

— Creo que encontré una fotografía de ese animal en este libro que se llama justamente "Fauna y flora de Oceanía". — avisó Brio a sus colegas.

Y revisando aquel libro antiguo, leyó en voz alta:

— Este animal es un canguro rata o un potoroo, como lo llaman los indígenas. Es un marsupial en peligro de extinción.

— Muy bien. Ahora podremos empezar con la evolución. — decidió el doctor de tez amarillenta y con barba candado.

Realizaron esta clase de investigación para conocer las habilidades de este animal y otras características para aprovecharlas.

Como no quisieron perder más tiempo, prepararon al marsupial para su evolución, aunque esta vez Brio quería accionar la palanca. Neo lo permitió después de perder al tirar una moneda, así que sólo se apartó para observar como el pobre animal chillaba al recibir los rayos. Nuevamente surgió el apagón para observar claramente al rayo destellar con una luz cegadora.

Cuando terminó el rayo, los doctores se aproximaron a la plataforma y notaron que el marsupial obtuvo los rasgos humanos no de forma desproporcional como el koala. Le hicieron un test de inteligencia cuando dejó de estar desorientado:

— ¿Puedes entender lo que estoy diciendo? — preguntó el calvo.

— Sí.

— ¿Puedes decir una frase más larga? — solicitó Neo.

— ¿Por qué me hicieron esto? Fue muy doloroso.

Los doctores se alegraron al escuchar que el nuevo mutante no presentaba ningún impedimento en el habla, y finalmente Cortex respondió a la pregunta:

— Vas formar parte de un ejército así les daremos una lección a las personas que nos han maltratado: a nosotros y a los animales. — el científico no le comentó con detalles el proyecto, pero si la razón de ello.

— Cuenten conmigo ¿Pueden desatarme?

Así lo hicieron. Ahora el nuevo mutante medía un poco más de metro y medio, con pelaje de color marrón y cabello corto de color negro, con un largo hocico y orejas redondeadas. Extrañamente en lugar de tener el color blanco normal en esa parte de los ojos, él los tenía de color amarillo.

Enseguida los doctores le alcanzaron algunas prendas propias del doctor del tiempo ya que ambos eran de similar estatura. De nuevo, Tropy se quejó:

— Para la próxima vez, alguno de ustedes debe conseguir ropa para sus mutantes en la ciudad o donde sea. Sé que piensan que soy más robot que humano y que no necesito tanta cantidad, pero se equivocan. ¡Es la última vez que les ofrezco!

— Está bien. Otro día iré a la ciudad. — prometió Neo.

Esa promesa fue para que el doctor Cyborg no tenga otra razón para irse, además el científico de la letra N marcada se entendía mejor con él que con el de los tornillos, ya que recordaba todas las discusiones que tuvo con él.

A pesar de este ligero inconveniente, el experimento fue todo un éxito, el cual renovó las esperanzas de conquistar el mundo y de permitir que el Dr. Tropy se quedara un tiempo más con sus colegas de la academia así continuaría el N Team pues, en un equipo debe integrar como mínimo tres personas.

Ahora sólo resta nombrar al marsupial evolucionado que, en ese momento, los doctores estaban carentes de inspiración para ello, con lo cual, estaba pendiente para otro día; estaban celebrando su éxito.

A la mañana siguiente, los científicos creyeron que la mejor instrucción que podían recibir los animales mutados era ver la televisión, pues los libros que disponían no eran adecuados para ellos y, además, no tenían paciencia para dictarles clases; estaban ocupados construyendo artefactos. Así que en los ratos libres, los animales evolucionados aprendían y se entretenían con la pantalla chica. Los doctores le permitían ver sólo dos horas por diversas razones: la primera, es que consumía energía la cual se estaba reduciendo notablemente y, la segunda para que no se volvieran adictos o tontos.

Como ya el rayo Evolvo dio buenos resultados, era necesario capturar más animales, por ello Neo le pidió al encargado de la exploración que trajera más de un animal para la próxima vez aunque siempre debían esperar una semana por evolución.


	5. Problemas y nuevas víctimas

**Hola, de nuevo.**

**Hoy es martes 28 de enero, y como todos los martes hay un nuevo capítulo. **

**Hace poco que terminó de llover y salió el sol bien caliente. Cada vez que llueve en verano aparece una invasión de sapos en mi jardín. Cuento esto ya que quiero que comenten algo sobre el clima en dónde están.**

**También hace poco que me uní a DeviantArt y pueden buscarme como Bel-Star.**

**Gracias por los reviews y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Problemas y nuevas víctimas.**

Nuevamente, era el momento de una exploración en la isla en donde el doctor asignado para ello ya se había cansado porque esa era una tarea pesada: caminar con el calor intenso, abrir camino entre las malezas, rogar de no encontrarse con serpientes venenosas y con aquellas plantas carnívoras, subir y bajar por la montaña, etcétera. Mientras que los mutantes miraban la tele, Nitrus Brio presentó sus quejas a quien corresponde:

— Cortex: hoy es la última vez que salgo a la jungla, así que la próxima es tu turno. Estoy cansado de insolarme y de no saber con qué me puedo encontrar.

— Habíamos acordado nuestras tareas asignadas. Tienes que ir por más animales y alimentos. — ordenó.

— Es difícil conseguirlos: los animales son en su mayoría nocturnos en donde se desconoce sus madrigueras, los peces son muy escurridizos, los cangrejos me hartaron y he registrado gran cantidad de frutos venenosos con ayuda de Kong. — explicó.

— Ya veo… Para solucionar el tema de los alimentos puedes averiguar la dieta de los indígenas; sólo espero que no sean caníbales o insectívoros. Si lo logras, iré a la siguiente exploración sin protestar. — sugirió Cortex.

— De acuerdo... Otra cuestión: ¿alcanza la energía eléctrica para una nueva evolución o será necesario el poder de una gema?

— Creo que no. Hoy sin falta debes conseguir una. Me parece que en aquella isla hay algunos. Ve si puedes encontrar uno. — respondió Neo.

— Bueno, será un último esfuerzo. Me encamino hacia allá ahora mismo.

Ahora, Brio debía encontrar a los indígenas y alguna gema aunque ayudado por dos mutantes. Cruzaron el mar y al llegar a la playa, después de dedicarle un tiempo al televisor, Koala Kong empezó a copiar a cierto personaje de una película: a King Kong, demostrando brutalidad con los árboles. En cuanto al potoroo, se había interesado por las películas de gángsters y quería convertirse en uno de ellos, hasta actuaba y hablaba con acento italiano como si fuera uno real. En relación con eso, él le preguntó al científico mientras caminaban por la selva:

— Doctor Brio, ¿acaso sabe dónde podría conseguir esos atuendos de gángsters y una ametralladora? Si voy a formar parte de un ejército debo estar bien preparado ¿No le parece? — comentó el marsupial.

— Si tanto lo quieres, creo que habrá ese traje que se llama pins tripe y el arma en la ciudad. Otro día te llevaré. — contestó el doctor de los tornillos.

El doctor parecía bueno pero eso se debe a que quería llevarse bien con los animales, pues fácilmente podrían acabarlo a él y al proyecto. Él prefería que los mutantes estén conscientes de su trabajo así podrán dedicarse de lleno a ello y no como zombies con el control mental que inventó su colega. También apoyaba que los mutantes eligieran modelos relacionados con la maldad así acompañaría con la instrucción que recibió.

— Creo que te quedará bien el nombre Pinstripe pues coincidirá con lo que llevarás puesto y tiene la inicial de tu especie. ¿Te parece? — agregó.

— Estoy de acuerdo. "Pinstripe Potoroo". Suena bien… Escuche, doctor, los tambores de los indígenas.

Efectivamente, los marsupiales y el científico se asomaron despacio entre la salvaje maleza para no ser descubiertos por un pequeño grupo de la tribu de nativos, pues pensaban que eran agresivos; el doctor recordó la advertencia del piloto.

Todos, desde los más pequeños hasta los adultos llevaban el mismo peinado de corte taza que les tapaba los ojos y vestían poca ropa debido al calor. Además, todos tenían el cabello negro y la piel bronceada.

Observaron que ellos recolectaban frutas del tamaño de un coco, las mismas las llamaban "wumpa" y al parecer eran deliciosas. Robar las frutas era arriesgado, porque la tribu contaban con armas como lanzas de dos metros de largo, cuchillos y más, así que debían pensar en otra cosa.

Al fondo del paisaje podía notarse un gran portón hecho con troncos de árboles así como el resto de la muralla que protege la fortaleza de los nativos. El doctor descubrió que este grupo salió de excursión para conseguir las mencionadas frutas.

Mientras tanto, notaron que un niño estaba gritando y a punto de caer de un árbol; su familia no sabía qué hacer, si subir al árbol o sostenerlo cuando caiga. Allí fue que, en un instante, Koala Kong salió de su escondite, corrió a toda velocidad y atrapó al infante cuando caía, ya que su héroe de la televisión era bueno. Todos se quedaron impresionados por la bestia que salvó al niño.

A pesar de que la apariencia del koala asustó a la población, como recompensa, los indígenas le regalaron una canasta llena de wumpas y carne de jabalí.

Al tomar la canasta y la carne, Kong dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el doctor perdiéndose de vista de los nativos por la salvaje vegetación. Cuando estaba frente al científico, este le dijo:

— No es lo que tenía en mente pero fue una gran idea para conseguir alimentos. Buen trabajo, Kong.

— Gracias, doctor. — contestó sonriendo.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Brio preguntó:

— ¿Y Pinstripe? ¿A dónde se fue?

El koala hizo ademán de no saber y ambos comenzaron a caminar buscando al futuro pandillero. Recorrieron un camino corto y se encontraron con el desaparecido con una mano hacia atrás en señal de ocultar algo:

— ¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotros? Creí que te atraparon esos indígenas para cocinarte.

— Es que quería conseguir esos frutos pero lo que conseguí fue otra cosa. — allí fue donde mostró que tenía una gema de color gris claro en su mano. — ¿Es una gema, doctor?

Luego de examinarla, el doctor de los tornillos respondió:

— Por supuesto. Tiene color gris, casi transparente, y seguro que lo encontraste flotando ¿No es así?

— Así es.

— Bien, ahora no tendremos problemas con la energía por un tiempo. Buen trabajo, Pinstripe.

Una vez reunidos los marsupiales y el doctor, comenzaban a emprender el viaje de regreso ya que la carne podría descomponerse aunque, se dieron cuenta que faltaba algo más para conseguir: eran las próximas víctimas.

Los tres caminaron hasta un claro en el bosque, justo donde descubrieron algunos animales. Allí fue donde Brio ordenó a los mutantes a dejar en el suelo lo que tenían cargando y perseguir a esos animales:

— Necesitamos a dos animales para evolucionar ¿Pueden atraparlos?

Ambos marsupiales asintieron y comenzaron a correr en direcciones opuestas.

Mientras que Kong intentaba capturarlos aunque más bien sólo los ahuyentaba, Pinstripe preparó unas jaulas como trampas para luego acorralar a los animales hacia ellas, permitiendo que se encierren por sí solos. Los marsupiales contaban con velocidad y agilidad que más se notaba en el menor. Finalmente el gángster atrapó a varios animales en donde el científico observaba las jaulas y comenzó a seleccionar los que parecían más feroces:

— Pues veamos: … éstos están muy asustados. Los miedosos no sirven para el ejército. Creo que tienes que liberarlos.

Pinstripe obedeció y el calvo continuó hablando:

— Impresionante. Has capturado a dos dragones de Komodo y son agresivos. Los llevaremos… ¿Kong quieres trasladarlos? Pues no te será difícil.

Ahora si, teniendo todo lo necesario, subieron a la lancha y regresaron al castillo laboratorio que, para no atravesar el peligroso Cortex Power, con sus residuos tóxicos, la mejor idea era rodearlo pero aún así era arriesgado porque el camino era muy estrecho y si resbalaban y caían les esperarían abajo unas rocas filosas debido a esa antigua zona volcánica. Una vez en el castillo, mientras que los mutantes descansaban en la gran habitación que era sólo para ellos, Brio reunió a sus camaradas para informarles las novedades, así que los llamó por el altavoz:

— Reunión del N Team en el living inmediatamente.

Neo y Nefarious llegaron sin ninguna prisa.

— Brio: ¿Debemos pasar por esto cada vez que vuelves de excursión? — preguntó Neo algo molesto.

— Bueno. Si no quieres la gema que encontramos pues la regresaré a la selva.

En ese instante, el científico de los tornillos dejó ver la joya gris como lo hizo el potoroo. Al verlo, Cortex se puso feliz como un niño al que le dan un juguete nuevo y dijo:

— Eso fue sólo una broma… Bien. Encontraste una gema y justo a tiempo que terminé de construir el generador que va a aprovechar su energía. — parecía hipnotizado al ver la piedra y comenzaba a retirarse hacia el Cortex Power.

— No, espera. Aún hay más… Sé que tenías que registrar al nuevo mutante así que tienes que ingresar el nombre Pinstripe Potoroo.

— ¿Pinstripe? ¿Eso no significaba una clase de tela o algo parecido? — cuestionó el doctor Tropy.

— Si, lo que pasa es que ese animal quiere convertirse en un gángster y, cuando me pidió esa vestimenta, le sugerí ese nombre. Es un animal muy inteligente: él atrapó a la mayoría de los animales que encontramos.

— Bueno, lo registraré.

— Además, capturamos dos dragones de Komodo. Justo como querías. — informó el calvo enfatizando la palabra "dos".

— Sólo dos ¿por qué no más cantidad?

— Seleccioné a esos dos dragones ya que son agresivos y también para incluir a otros animales que no sean marsupiales. Al resto, los liberamos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tenías que traer la mayor cantidad de animales posible!

— Creí necesario una selección así que descarté los asustadizos. No podemos hacer evolucionar a cualquier bicho. Y además si tenemos muchos animales no alcanzará el alimento o se estresarán. Por esas razones no los traje.

— Bien. — dijo resignado y odiaba que su compañero tenía razón. — Colócalos en el laboratorio. Ahora tengo que poner a esta joya donde pertenece. — y ahora si se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Cuando dejó la piedra en su nuevo lugar, la energía eléctrica estaba renovada, con mucha más intensidad; llegó justo a tiempo ya que los generadores se agotarían esta noche.

Los científicos recurrieron a la gema pues ya se quedaron sin materiales para mantener a los aparatos en funciones óptimas. Ir por lo que necesitaban era arriesgado ya que debían ir a la ciudad, donde pueden encontrarse con agentes que los buscaban.

Al regresar al laboratorio, Neo introdujo los nuevos datos a la consola:

_Sujeto experimental n º 3_

_Especie: potoroo (Potorous)_

_Edad humana: 19 años_

_Nombre: Pinstripe Potoroo_

_Habilidades: muy inteligente y astuto_

_Observaciones: desea convertirse en un gángster._

Fue así que reconoció que el marsupial pasó por una evolución exitosa, pero ¿acaso podrá ser el general en el ejército de mutantes o acaso otro mutante más inteligente lo reemplazaría? El científico de la letra N marcada pensaba en esto, aunque lo importante será preparar al Evolvo para una nueva evolución.

Sin embargo él también pensaba en alguna modificación para el proceso evolutivo que lo pondrá a prueba en unos días.


	6. Evoluciones de los dragones y viaje

**Hola!**

**Hoy es martes 4 de febrero y hay nuevo capítulo!**

**Gracias Crystalchan2D por tu review y no sé que les pasó a los demás. **

**Aún así voy a seguir publicando nuevos capítulos con o sin reviews pero comenten, por favor.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Las evoluciones de los dragones y visita a la ciudad.**

Al ver a los dragones de Komodo, Neo se sorprendió que su compañero consiguiera animales que no sean marsupiales, aunque le daba igual si le trajera cualquier bicho. También recibió la gema que llegó a tiempo antes de que se quedara sin energía el laboratorio. Cortex ya había construido una maquina para aprovechar el poder de la gema y ahora estarían bien por un par de meses.

Mientras tanto, el koala llevó los alimentos a la cocina donde se encontró con Tropy.

— ¿Qué son esas frutas? ¿Acaso lo adquirieron de los indígenas?

— Son wumpas. Indígenas darme por salvar niño. — contestó el gran marsupial.

— Esto es raro: tienen el jugo de color violeta. — dijo Tropy al cortar la fruta. — Aunque está bueno. Buen trabajo, Kong. — añadió al probarlo.

El koala sólo sonrió mostrando unos dientes perfectos y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban los doctores.

En un par de días, todo estaba listo para comenzar con la evolución, por ello el N Team se reunió en el laboratorio.

Realizaron unos exámenes a los animales, misma situación que sucedió con los marsupiales y, después de la prueba de ADN descubrieron que los lagartos eran hermanos.

— Bien, Cortex. Ahora es tu turno para traer uno de los dragones para amarrarlo a la plataforma. — ordenó el Dr. Brio.

— Bueno. Iré. — dijo sin ánimos y mirando al calvo con cara de pocos amigos.

Neo intentó abrir la jaula pero los reptiles estaban muy feroces, que querían lastimar al doctor con sus garras. Ante la ferocidad de los dragones, el científico llamó a uno de sus mutantes para hacer el trabajo:

— Kong: sujeta al dragón más gordo y ponlo en la plataforma. — expresó con autoridad.

Koala Kong protestó al caminar hacia allá extrañando los pedidos amables de Nitrus.

Cuando ya el dragón estuvo atado, Neo propuso una innovación a sus colegas:

— ¿Qué les parece si aprovechamos el poder de la gema para evolucionar a las lagartijas al mismo tiempo? Puede ser un ahorro de tiempo.

— ¿No será algo arriesgado? — preguntó el Cyborg.

— Ya tuvimos resultados positivos con el último mutante, ¿acaso quieres arruinarlo todo? — observó el químico.

— Les recuerdo que sólo estamos experimentando ¿lo permiten o no?

— Está bien. Lo apruebo… pero no deseo ver fallas. — resolvió el especialista en el tiempo y espacio.

— También yo. Pero espero que no les ocurra nada raro como una fusión o algo similar. — temió el de los tornillos.

Entonces maniataron a ambos dragones a la plataforma y después de un juego de piedra, papel o tijera, el doctor Nitrus Brio hizo funcionar el rayo evolutivo.

Luego de que se acabara el rayo de luz encandilador, los científicos se acercaron para ver los resultados: los dos dragones poseían forma humanizada, así como unas escamas de color verde, unos dientes afilados, unas garras en las manos y pies de color verde oscuro, unos ojos amarillos como los de Pinstripe y también alcanzaban la misma altura.

Se diferenciaban porque uno siguió manteniendo su robustez y, en cambio el otro era delgado.

Una cuestión que olvidaron Neo y Nitrus era la de proporcionar ropa a los mutantes que no sea propiedad de Tropy quien de nuevo se molestó:

— Otra vez tienen que robarme la ropa. — gruñó.

— Bueno, es que aceptaste ayudarnos así debes cumplir. — contestó tranquilamente el de la marca en la frente.

— Ya pensaste que no tengo lo suficiente para vestir a todo un ejército. Tendrán que obtenerlos de otro lado. No presto más o se cortará el financiamiento y ya saben lo que eso significa. — amenazó Tropy.

Nuevamente amenazó el doctor Cyborg, así que no tenían otra opción que ir a la ciudad.

— Bueno, no prestes pero… ¿No quieres ir a la ciudad a conseguirla? Eres el único que no es un fugitivo de la ley. —sugirió Cortex.

El medio robot contestó con una mirada fulminante. Era obvio que no quería ir.

— Está bien. Iré a la ciudad con el dirigible. — respondió enojado y se encaminaba hacia su transporte subiendo al techo del castillo en donde se encontraba anclado.

— Espera, Cortex. También quiero ir. — gritó Brio. — Y llevaremos a Pinstripe.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— Se lo prometí. — explicó al llegar junto con él.

— De acuerdo… debes ocultarle la cara aunque viajemos al anochecer, así como tus tornillos.

— Y también tu tatuaje. Eso sí que llama la atención. — se burló el calvo.

Fue así que cada uno se dirigió hasta sus respectivas habitaciones para cubrirse sus características que se hicieron en la academia: Neo optó por un sombrero de cowboy y su colega se vendó como si estuviera lastimado o le hubieran quitado y puesto el cerebro. Mientras que al criminal le ofrecieron a ponerse un buzo con capucha, unos jeans y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Cuando se encontraron, los hombres tomaron un gran bolso cada uno y comenzaron a subir al techo para encontrarse con el dirigible, el cual tenía una letra N en la cola. El viaje duró alrededor de una hora y se encontraron con una ciudad no muy extensa.

Una vez en la ciudad, los doctores trataron de dejar el dirigible lejos de la vista de los pobladores y para pasar desapercibidos, no fueron por lugares muy concurridos. Decidieron separarse para ahorrar tiempo, así que mientras Cortex compraba algo de ropa, Brio y el marsupial fueron a la armería:

— ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? — saludó el vendedor observando con rareza al vendaje del calvo y al chico encapuchado. Por un momento pensó en lo peor: un asalto.

— Buscamos una ametralladora ¿Cuáles tiene? — habló el doctor.

— Aquí tienen. — mostrando un sector de la tienda con cinco armas sujetas a la pared.

— Y… ¿cuál te gusta? — le preguntó al potoroo.

— Aquella. Esa tiene estilo. — dijo señalando la del medio.

— Tu amigo sabe reconocer una buena arma ¿Ya saben que tienen que registrarse y esperar unos días para tenerla?

Fue en ese momento en donde Brio sacó su insignia de la academia, pagaron y se la llevaron, así como unas espadas árabes y unas herramientas. Cuando salieron se encontraron con su colega del sombrero:

— ¿Cómo te fue con la ropa? Nosotros conseguimos lo que necesitábamos. — cuestionó Nitrus.

— No hay nada que le quede a ese lagarto obeso. Pero pude comprar algo.

— Entonces vamos allá. — y Pinstripe señaló una tienda donde decía "talles grandes".

"¿Esta comadreja ya sabe leer?" pensó Neo.

Los dos hombres entraron en la tienda mientras que el marsupial se quedó afuera para observar la ciudad, pues era la primera vez que veía una. Cuando salieron se estaban riendo ya que compraron algo especial para los hermanos. Luego de callaron al reunirse con el gángster. Después de caminar unas calles, abruptamente el mutante se detuvo:

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — preguntaron al unísono y observaron que el animal quedó hipnotizado al ver el traje que quería.

— Bueno, si quieres ese atuendo ve y cómpralo tu sólo. — dijo Cortex dándole el monto exacto de dinero que pedían por él.

El mutante tomó el dinero y entró a la tienda sin titubear. Tardó unos minutos y regresó con dos bolsas de papel madera. Él mostró el contenido de las bolsas a los doctores y Neo se dio cuenta que no le había dado dinero para los zapatos y otras prendas más:

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste, comadreja?

— La señora me lo dejó a mitad de precio al decirle unas palabras mágicas. — dijo con cara de astuto y empezaba a caminar hacia el dirigible.

Los doctores pensaban "¿qué le habrá dicho?" mientras caminaban pero el mutante no explicó nada. En verdad que era listo y, encima, los dejó con la intriga. Al llegar al dirigible, se subieron, quitaron el ancla y regresaron a la isla vigilando que nadie los siga.

Al final consiguieron todo lo que necesitaban: la ropa para los mutantes, algunas armas blancas y de fuego para el ejército, y herramientas para las máquinas. Todo había salido bien, nadie los miraba con extrañeza, al menos no de forma exagerada y comenzaron a bajar las cosas que adquirieron.

Una vez en el living, los científicos se encontraron con los mutantes muy felices viendo el programa de los tres chiflados. En ese momento Brio le comentó a su colega:

— Ahora es tu turno de ponerle nombre a los dragones.

— Pero ¿por qué? Estoy cansado. Otro día. — y se marchaba a su habitación.

— No te vas a ir hasta que lo hagas. — ordenó el químico y le agarró el cabello hasta que, aunque no tiró muy fuerte, tenía un mechón en su mano. — Perdón.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡No quiero quedar como vos!

Tal como a Larry que le arrancaban el pelo, los mutantes carcajearon al ver esa escena en vivo y en directo que fue reprimida al instante.

— Esto fue lo que lograste al no hacerme caso. — retó a Neo.

— Bueno… Teniendo en cuenta aquel programa y para que los nombres suenen parecido por su parentesco, decidí llamarlos Moe y Joe. El primero para el gordo y otro para el flaco ¿Qué te parece?

— Muy bien. Ahora si puedes irte a tu habitación. — ironizó el de los tornillos.

Los doctores se retiraron de allí, aunque Pinstripe se sumó con sus pares los mutantes para ver el televisor.

Ahora si estaba vestido como le gustaba: llevaba el traje pins tripe color rojo, una camisa color verde, una corbata negra y unos zapatos del mismo color. Él era el mutante con más prendas puestas; el resto de ellos no usaban calzado.

El gángster les arrojó las túnicas que les compraron a los lagartos, para que de una buena vez puedan vestirse; como los hermanos eran muy unidos las consiguieron iguales. Esa era la razón por la cual los doctores se reían; esas túnicas eran extrañas. Estas eran de color violeta con detalles en amarillo, eran de mangas largas y les llegaba a los tobillos. Para completar el atuendo, el criminal también les alcanzó unos cascos guerreros de color dorado y los sables árabes.

Al tener las armas, los dragones dejaron de ver el televisor y entablaron una batalla falsa entre ellos para probarlas imitando una pelea de árabes que vieron por televisión. Allí fue que Pinstripe aprovechó para relajarse en el sillón y mirar la pantalla.

Cuando pasó por el living, Neo observó las habilidades de los dragones y decidió ir al laboratorio a registrarlos:

_Sujetos experimentale 5_

_Especie: Dragón de Komodo (Varanus komodoensis)_

_Edad humana: 25 años_

_Nombres: Komodo Joe y Moe_

_Habilidades: expertos espadachines_

_Observaciones: hermanos muy unidos. Joe es el cerebro, Moe la fuerza bruta._

La próxima expedición estaría a cargo de Cortex, con ayuda de los animales mutados en busca de las siguientes victimas. Ya no había vuelta atrás porque Brio cumplió con su parte del trato.


	7. Expedición y llamado inesperado

**Hola!**

**Hoy es martes 11 de febrero y hay nuevo capítulo! **

**Llueve de nuevo y hay momentos que cae una gran cantidad de agua; cuando eso pasa, se inunda la esquina de mi casa pero el agua no alcanza las rodillas como en otros lugares. :(**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Shirubana Lunatica Snape: :D No va a pasar eso!**

**Crystalchan2D: los mutantes se turnan para ver sus programas. Me olvidé de ponerlo por ahí.**

**Sigan escribiendo. **

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La expedición de Cortex y un llamado inesperado.**

Con cada evolución, crecía el número de habitantes en el castillo y con ello, también la necesidad de tener más recursos para sobrevivir adecuadamente. El dinero se estaba acabando por las compras que se realizaron y si no conseguían ingresos se despedirían del proyecto. Por estas razones, el N Team se reunió en el laboratorio para buscar una solución a sus problemas. El doctor Cortex fue el primero en hablar:

— Colegas…

— Acaso te arrepentiste de ir a la selva. Hoy es tu turno y de esta no te escapas. — interrumpió el doctor Brio.

— ¡No iba a decir eso! ¡Me dejas hablar! — gritó.

— Tranquilízate o ya sabes lo que te pasará. — amenazó N. Tropy haciendo ademán de golpearlo pero con su mano robótica.

— Lo que quería comentarles es que se nos está acabando el dinero destinado para el proyecto y debemos hacer algo al respecto.

— Si conseguimos un trabajo en la ciudad de seguro que nos arrestarán. — reflexionó el calvo.

— Lo sé, por ello consideré en el comercio de algunos aparatos que fabricamos. — sugirió el científico de la marca en la frente.

— ¿Y por qué no vendemos esas frutas llamadas wumpa? Creo que en la ciudad nadie debe conocerlas. — preguntó el Cyborg.

— Es una buena idea. Aunque creo que tendríamos problemas con los nativos. Ellos cuidan mucho a sus alimentos. — comentó el de los tornillos.

— Está decidido. Primero se prepararán las frutas para comerciarlas sin avisarles y, si hay problemas hablaré con el jefe de la tribu y llegaré a un acuerdo. — resolvió Neo.

Aquel día de la primera expedición del doctor Cortex parecía un día normal, es decir, hacía un calor sofocante como todos los días, así que él no estaba del mejor humor para atravesar la jungla en busca de animales y, ahora de las frutas. Aún así, Neo, Koala Kong y los hermanos Komodo se prepararon para salir, mientras que el doctor Brio los observaba para asegurarse que su colega cumpla con lo que acordaron.

En primer lugar tuvieron que bajar lentamente por la montaña llevando consigo varias cajas de madera, para las frutas y una jaula para el animal que encuentren. Subieron al bote, dirigiéndose hacia la isla de los nativos.

Durante el viaje, Neo observó la otra isla que estaba cerca: en su parte superior había un gigantesco árbol, cascadas y cuevas de lava donde pensó que podrían tener algo para mejorar el comercio. Dejó de enfocarse en ello al notar que estaban por llegar a la orilla.

Con las indicaciones de Brio, Neo y los mutantes se encaminaban hacia la tribu ya que cerca de allí se encontraban las plantaciones de árboles frutales; seguían las indicaciones para no encontrarse con las plantas carnívoras.

Como no había movimientos en aquel lugar, Cortex ordenó recolectar las wumpas. Lograron llenar dos cajas y, en ese momento, los descubrieron los guerreros nativos. Amenazando con sus lanzas, rodearon a los intrusos y los llevaron en el interior de su pueblo, cruzando el gran portón de madera.

Una vez adentro, los nativos dejaron de ocuparse de sus cosas para observar a los nuevos y extraños visitantes: un hombre bajo de piel amarillenta, los lagartos con atuendos extraños y el koala que salvó al niño; por este último algunos nativos sonrieron al verlo.

Los dejaron cerca de la tienda de su jefe pero ingresó solamente en ella Neo y un soldado.

El jefe, quien estaba dormido en su silla, era un hombre alto y obeso, con algunas marcas de pintura en su cara, con un peinado distinto al que sus súbditos y poseía en su cabeza un gran adorno a modo de corona.

Su soldado lo despertó y entre ellos hablaban en un idioma extraño y luego el guerrero se fue del lugar.

— Soy Papu Papu, jefe de la tribu, y te costará caro robar frutas. — dijo el líder sorprendiendo al científico quien pensaba que no hablaba su idioma.

— Estoy pasando por una situación difícil y quería venderlas. Si lo permites, podrás tener objetos que hay en la ciudad. Justo aquí tengo algo. — entonces sacó de su bolso una linterna y se la mostró.

Después de analizar el objeto, Papu Papu decidió:

— Trato hecho. Mañana venir a buscar wumpa. Aceptar regalo.

— ¿Hay algún camino corto que lleve a la playa?

— Ir por orilla de cascada de la gran piedra cráneo y tener cuidado del geiser.

— ¡Cuántas cosas que hay en esta isla! ¿Tienen un nombre para su tierra?

— En tu idioma la llamamos isla N. Sanity y la otra isla, del árbol, no tener nombre.

— Bien. Mañana iré por unas cajas o vendrá uno de mis colegas para dar comienzo a este negocio. — y se despidió del jefe de la tribu.

Neo se alivió al ver que todo salió bien y se reencontró con sus mutantes. Dejaron la mayoría de las cajas y salieron del pequeño pueblo indígena.

Tuvieron que formar un nuevo camino entre las malezas que fueron cortadas por los hermanos Komodo, que al parecer ellos tenían mucha habilidad con los cuchillos. A estos hermanos les fascinó las películas árabes, especialmente en donde había peleas con sables, entonces imitaban los movimientos de los árabes cuando cortaban los arbustos. Por momentos los lagartos jugaban a pelear y esto molestaba al doctor.

— Se pueden dejar de hacer tonterías y vuelvan al trabajo, lagartijas. — les retó Neo a los dragones.

— Lo lamentamos, doctor. No volverá a ocurrir. — dijeron los reptiles en conjunto. Ellos quisieron parecer que hablaban en serio aunque en realidad se burlaban a las espaldas del científico.

— Para vos también va lo mismo: no te quedes atrás, Kong. Tienes que avisarme si encuentras… — agregó Neo hasta que fue interrumpido por los gritos de los dragones.

— ¡ Serpientes! — fue lo que gritaron los reptiles haciendo énfasis en la letra S. Tanto fue el susto que Komodo Joe se subió a los brazos de su hermano.

— Bueno, no se queden ahí parados y espántenlas o mátenlas si es necesario. — dijo Neo con alteración.

— Allí vamos. — contestaron los hermanos.

Los dragones reaccionaron y trataron de ahuyentarlas, pero fue peor: las serpientes, de alrededor de un metro de largo, los rodearon y se acercaban lentamente. El doctor les disparaba con su arma láser paralizador y Koala Kong les arrojaba las jaulas que llevaba, sin embargo se habían encontrado con un gran número de ofidios.

Ahora no tenían escapatoria, las serpientes se acercaban más todavía, hasta que lograron apartarlas y aprovecharon para subir por unas escaleras de unas ruinas. Para su sorpresa, las serpientes no trepaban por los escalones y se ocultaron entre las malezas. Al científico le dio curiosidad y quería averiguar qué había en las ruinas. Se encontró con una gran puerta sellada que inútilmente intentó abrir y, desde adentro se escuchó una voz muy grave y aterradora:

— Cortex. Por fin vienes por acá.

El doctor dio un salto hacia atrás por el susto, pese a eso aquella voz se le hacia familiar: fue la misma que le dijo que tenía que dominar el mundo en un sueño.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó temeroso.

— Soy el gran Uka Uka, un espíritu maligno que, antes era un hechicero pero por ahora, me encuentro encerrado… Debes continuar con tu trabajo. El N Team no debe separarse.

— Quisiera continuar, pero… esas serpientes no permiten que regresemos. — continuaba el temor en sus palabras.

— Te enviaré un ayudante y debes hacerlo evolucionar.

Al no escuchar nada más, Neo bajó las escaleras y reaparecieron los ofidios. Por un momento pensó que aquella voz no cumpliría con sus palabras hasta que escucharon un rugido que hizo detener a las víboras. Nuevamente se lo escuchó y las serpientes huyeron hasta que se perdieron de vista.

El científico y sus mutantes se habían salvado, pero otra vez oyeron el rugido hasta que el animal que lo emitió apareció frente a ellos: era un joven tigre de Tasmania.

A pesar de su sorpresa, Neo se acercó con lentitud al animal con una galleta y este caminó hacia él mansamente, a tal punto que se la comió y se dejó acariciar.

Al científico de la letra N tatuada en la frente le pareció que este animal puede formar parte del ejército, entonces arrojó otra galleta a una jaula abierta donde el tigre entró y lograron encerrarlo. También le sorprendió que estos tigres no estuvieran extintos.

Para no pasar más sustos, el doctor decidió emprender el viaje de regreso. Cargaron al bote con una caja de wumpas, otra para los cangrejos y la jaula del tigre. Cuando estuvieron en el castillo, el doctor Brio los esperaba junto con su nuevo asistente en creación de máquinas, Pinstripe, porque el doctor le tenía una noticia a su colega.

El gángster se había interesado por las máquinas y aprendía todo rápidamente.

Mientras que los mutantes disfrutaban del televisor, los científicos se reunieron en la cocina.

— Ya era hora que regresaran. — comentó el doctor de los tornillos a su compañero mientras caminaban. — Tengo que avisarte que tu madre llamó por teléfono y quería hablar contigo urgentemente. — agregó.

— ¿Y no te dijo qué era lo urgente? — preguntó Neo.

— No, al parecer sólo quería hablar contigo. No quiso contarme nada. Si quieres saber debes llamarla. —sugirió Brio.

— Eso mismo voy a hacer ahora. — finalizó la conversación el doctor Cortex y fue hasta el teléfono.

Luego de unos minutos, Neo regresó junto con sus colegas y les comentó lo que había sucedido.

— Colegas, mi madre quiere verme mañana y no me dijo la razón, así que no estaré aquí mañana. — explicó Cortex.

— De manera que ella no te dijo nada. Qué extraño, aún así te acompañaré si lo deseas. —manifestó el doctor Tropy.

— Gracias, creo que sería lo mejor. Entonces, Nitrus, te quedaras a vigilar a los mutantes. — resolvió Neo.

— ¿Es por esto que se te ve tan preocupado? — cuestionó el Cyborg.

— Si, pero además parece que me encontré con el que planeó el proyecto.

— ¿Qué? Creí que eras vos quién lo inventó. — dijo el calvo.

— No. Fue el espíritu de un hechicero maligno llamado Uka Uka. Estoy preocupado porque nos ayudó desde su prisión y puede ser capaz de más si se libera. Por ello no debemos cometer equivocaciones.

— Eso suena tan fantasioso ¿No lo imaginaste o te afectó el sol? — desconfió Tropy.

— ¡No! Él conocía mi nombre y al N Team. Si no me creen pueden ir a las ruinas que tienen una gran escalera. — se enfureció.

— Otra cuestión: ¿Qué pasó con la recolección de wumpas? ¿Tuviste problemas? — cambió de tema el doctor Brio.

— Salió todo bien, mañana tendrás que ir por unas cajas en el pueblo indígena. Tenemos un gran negocio a cambio de unos simples artefactos. Así que llévales un encendedor o algo parecido.

— Parece que nos llevaremos gran parte de las ganancias. No te preocupes, mañana llevaré unas cajas a la ciudad.

Al día siguiente, a la media mañana, Neo Cortex y Nefarious Tropy ya se encaminaban al Moulin Cortex en el dirigible mientras que Nitrus Brio y los mutantes comenzaban con el comercio de frutas.


	8. Nuevo integrante

**Hola a todos!**

**Tardé un poquito porque tenía un final a la tarde y aprobé con un siete.**

**Gracias Shirubana Lunatica Snape por tu review y escribo una vez por semana porque este fanfic lo empecé a fines de noviembre; este capítulo lo tenía escrito hace un buen rato.**

**Para los followers y los visitantes, escriban reviews, por favor, y citando a quien escribió el último review les digo que comenten, que no muerdo. :)**

**En fin, gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Nuevo integrante.**

Durante el viaje hacia la nueva ubicación del Moulin Cortex: en una isla cubierta de nieve, Neo se preocupaba al desconocer por qué su madre lo había citado. Acaso será porque ella se arrepintió de haberle prestado dinero o quería que la reemplazara para que ella se tome un descanso. Estas y más ideas circulaban por su mente. Ella era realmente la reina del misterio.

Al acercarse al lugar, los científicos comenzaron a colocarse abrigos pues afuera la temperatura descendía más y más. Mientras que Cortex se mostraba cada vez más nervioso, Tropy manejaba el dirigible y, al ver a su colega, dijo:

— ¿Podes dejar de caminar de un lado hacia el otro? Ya sé que estás nervioso, pero estas logrando que me ponga nervioso también. — solicitó el doctor al preocuparse por su amigo.

— Lo siento, pero la verdad mi madre tenía que decirme a qué se debe este viaje. — se disculpó.

— No lo sé, aunque no debe ser algo grave. — trató de calmar. – ¿Acaso no conoces a tu madre? Deberías adivinar de qué se trata todo esto. — agregó.

— Pues la verdad es que no muy bien. No pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y me distancie aún más cuando me dijo cual era su trabajo. Fue decepcionante.

— Bueno, sin embargo ella es tu madre así que trata de ayudarla. Por lo menos, tienes familia no como yo… — decía tristemente. — Mira, ya llegamos.

Fue entonces que dejaron al dirigible a unos metros del edificio, bajaron y se dirigían hacia la puerta. El edificio era algo amplio con un cartel luminoso donde aparecía el nombre del lugar.

Mientras caminaban Neo se preguntaba qué contenía la caja que su colega traía en sus manos. Llegaron a la puerta y les abrió una joven empleada quien los acompañó hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba la señora Cortex. Tuvieron que quitarse sus abrigos ya que el lugar estaba calefaccionado. Cuando se toparon con la señora, ella vio primero a su hijo y le dijo:

— Que bueno que viniste, hijo. Te gusta la nueva ubicación. Realmente es un lugar exótico. Fue para atraer a clientes acaudalados.

— ¿Es sólo por ese motivo? — desconfió el de piel amarillenta.

— Bueno… también es porque empezaba a tener unos problemas allá. — y no quiso contar más detalles.

— ¿Y para qué me hiciste venir hasta acá? — dijo enojado.

— La verdad es que no sabía a quién recurrir… te lo iba a proponer aquel día que viniste por el préstamo… Y veo que trajiste a un amigo. — agregó al ver al Cyborg.

— Madre, él es el doctor Nefarious Tropy, estudiamos en la academia y ahora trabajamos juntos. — presentó Neo.

— Aquí le tengo un regalo, señora Cortex. — y le dio la caja a la dama. Contenía un juego de vajilla japonesa.

— Muchas gracias. Ya me caíste bien. — dijo sonriendo.

— Bueno, qué era lo importante. — dijo Neo algo molesto.

— Sólo agradecía a tu amigo. Así es mejor, mientras más te ayuden mejor, especialmente con la tarea que te voy a encargar. — comentó ella.

— Bueno, dejémonos de seguir con el suspenso y dime lo que tengo que hacer. — continuaba molesto. — Tengo asuntos que atender.

— Simplemente quiero que la cuides, después ingresará a la escuela que quieras. — explicó la dueña mientras se dirigía a la habitación contigua. Al escucharla, Neo pensaba qué era lo que tenía que cuidar. — A mi no me molestaba cuidarla pero este no es un buen ambiente para ella… Recuerdas que hace unos años murió tu hermano.

— No sabía nada de eso, madre.

— Pues él no me dijo que tuvo una niña con una chica. El gobierno quiso que yo me encargara pero no puedo hacerlo más. — decía esto hasta que regresó con una niña de cinco años.

La pequeña era delgada, tenía un cabello negro lacio que le tocaba los hombros, piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos rasgados de color azul oscuro. Vestía con ropas de colores alegres y sostenía a una muñeca en una mano.

— Mira, Nina, él es tu tío y ahora va a cuidarte.

— ¿Qué? No dije que quería hacerlo. — protestó el hijo de la dueña. — El laboratorio también no es un buen ambiente para ella; podría lastimarse. — explicó.

— Hijo, somos su única familia y no quiero enviarla a un orfanato si ella tiene familia. Sé que puedes, tienes muchos amigos que te ayudarán, así que tienes que llevártela. — dijo mamá Cortex con algo de tristeza sin que escuchara la niña.

— ¡Pero mamá! — rezongó como un niño causando una sonrisa en su sobrina.

Después de pensar por un momento en cuanto a qué hacer y por qué ella se dio cuenta que ese no era un ambiente sano para una niña pero para él sí lo era, Neo finalmente dijo:

— Tú ganas, la cuidaré. — desistió.

— Gracias, hijo. — dijo sonriendo. — Te daré los papeles de custodia así no tendrás problemas con el gobierno.

En ese momento, mamá Cortex le acercó las pertenencias de Nina: una valija y otras cosas a su hijo quien ni bien las tomó ya se dirigía hacia el dirigible tomando a su sobrina de la mano; continuaba con su mal humor. La niña no protestó ya que su abuela la convenció para vivir con su tío. Los tres subieron a su transporte y ya se encaminaban de regreso al castillo.

Neo jamás se imaginó que su madre le pediría algo así: tendría que cuidar a una niña. Cómo reaccionará su compañero Nitrus Brio y especialmente los mutantes, ya que esos animales no se destacaban por su buen comportamiento; eran brutos, bromistas y malvados. Además la jungla, los aparatos, las sustancias químicas y la zona ex volcánica resultarían muy peligrosos para la pequeña; habrá que designar a alguien para que la vigile todo el tiempo. Pero, quién podía hacer de niñera.

Ya todos tenían un papel asignado: Neo y Nitrus se encargaban de hacer evolucionar a los animales, el doctor Tropy en labores domésticos y en sus trabajos, Koala Kong y los hermanos Komodo en recorrer la jungla, y Pinstripe en ser el asistente de laboratorio; aunque jamás le pediría una tarea así a un mutante.

Después de las amenazas del Cyborg, el doctor Cortex no le pediría que cuide a una niña. Aunque eran amigos, el especialista en el control del tiempo sentiría aún más que sus habilidades no son aprovechadas. Por esta razón, el científico de la marca en la frente tenía que recurrir a una niñera ¡Imposible! Una chica huiría al ver su ambiente laboral: un tenebroso castillo, monstruos y científicos extraños, todo en el medio de la nada.

Sin embargo, cuando Neo pensaba en todo esto, se detuvo para observar cómo jugaba su sobrina con unos juguetes que trajo. Se sintió feliz en ese momento. Sin conocerla, consideraba que debía cuidarla y quererla. En ese instante se le ocurrió tratar a Nina como la hija que nunca tuvo, que podría continuar con su trabajo, que pueda ser su sucesora, que concurriría a la Academia, y que adoptara la maldad para lograrlo. Al verlo sonreír ligeramente, su amigo le dijo con tranquilidad:

— No sé cómo lo haremos pero cuidaremos bien a Nina. No hay de qué preocuparse.

— Puede que tengas razón, aunque sería mejor que alguien la vigile todo el tiempo. — comentó con desánimo y se quedó pensando. — Había considerado contratar a una niñera, sin embargo, debe ser alguien que no le tema a los mutantes y al lugar. Alguien como nosotros.

— Siendo así, escuché noticias de un colega sobre un suceso que le ocurrió a un ex alumno de la Academia. Sufrió un extraño accidente trabajando en los planes de defensa británica y ahora está desocupado.

— ¿Extraño accidente?

— Si. Fue por el recorte de presupuesto. Tendrás que verlo en persona para creerlo.

— Parece que no es un científico malvado y no quiso formar un equipo. Por ello le fue mal. A pesar de eso, puede ser que funcione.

— Creo que sí. Se dio cuenta de su error y, además puede ayudarnos: es experto en robótica y en armas. Y puede formar parte del N Team tranquilamente; su nombre es N. Gin.

— Es extraño que sea una coincidencia. Está bien, lo llamaré. — habló con desgano.

Por otro lado, en el castillo, el doctor Nitrus Brio se llevó a Koala Kong y a los hermanos Komodo a buscar las cajas de fruta wumpa para comerciarlas en la ciudad más próxima. El mutante más responsable, Pinstripe, quedó a cargo de cuidar del castillo.

El científico tomó la ruta que el jefe de la tribu, Papu Papu, le indicó a Neo como el camino más corto para llegar a la fortaleza nativa. Aquella mañana no hacía tanto calor como de costumbre; les vino bien durante el viaje en lancha. Cuando ya estaban cerca, el calvo bajó la velocidad para adentrarse con calma por el río de la cascada y desviarse para llegar a su destino.

Con asombro pudieron observar el geiser que erupciona periódicamente expulsando a los peces desde el interior y enviándolos cayendo montaña abajo. Fue un suceso extraño aunque era aún más la gran roca en forma de cráneo, que da comienzo a la cascada.

El doctor y los tres mutantes llegaron a la orilla y comenzaron a dirigirse al extenso portón de madera hecho con cientos de troncos de árboles donde los guardias notaron su presencia para luego abrirla lentamente. Los cuatro caminaron unos cuantos pasos para estar frente a frente con el líder de la tribu y a su alrededor unas seis cajas de madera llenas de wumpa.

— Aquí tener wumpa y pedir a cambio un objeto. — ordenó el jefe.

— Se lo traeremos si tenemos éxito con este negocio, jefe Papu Papu. Y Kong se quedará un rato con ustedes como prueba de que regresaré. — comentó el de los tornillos señalando al mutante en cuestión.

Gran parte de los nativos les pareció graciosa la voz y el tartamudeo del doctor. Por su parte, éste sólo ignoraba aquellas risas de bajo volumen.

Con ayuda de los mutantes, todas las cajas fueron cargadas a la lancha. Como había dicho, Koala Kong se quedó a ayudar a los nativos mientras que Brio y los reptiles evolucionados se encaminaban hacia la ciudad.

Anclaron debajo de un muelle para no llamar la atención pero antes, el doctor pidió a los mutantes que se cubran sus rostros y que, cuando llegaran, permanecieran ocultos vigilando el bote. Para descargar, Komodo Moe ayudó a poner las pesadas cajas en un carrito, una a la vez para que Nitrus se encargue del resto, aunque anteriormente el calvo se colocó su venda para cubrir sus tornillos.

No tuvieron ningún problema: el vendedor quedó maravillado con las frutas que pagó un buen precio por ellas y pidió más cantidad para la próxima vez. Las wumpas formaron parte de las frutas exóticas teniendo el mismo precio que los kiwis. Brio consiguió buen dinero y logró deshacerse de todas las cajas que llevaba en el bote.

Al regresar al barco, el científico se preparó para volver por Koala Kong. A mitad de camino, se quitó las vendas que le molestaban y les dio permiso a que los dragones se sacaran sus capuchas.

El viaje entre la isla N. Sanity y la ciudad más cercana duraba como dos horas, así que con el sol del mediodía, Brio y los mutantes retornaron al pueblo indígena.

Los guardias nuevamente les abrieron las puertas y uno de ellos fue a la tienda de su líder para despertarlo. Ni bien los vio, el jefe pidió su recompensa:

— Querer objeto de ciudad.

— De acuerdo. Para que lo sepa, hemos logrado vender todas las frutas y quieren más para la próxima. — contó el doctor dejando en las manos del nativo una bolsa con herramientas de jardinería y unas cajas de fósforos.

Papu Papu observó con detenimiento cada objeto y, con paciencia, el científico le demostró cómo se utiliza cada cosa. Cuando terminó de explicar, dijo:

— Me encargaré de construir más cajas y en unos días volveré con ellas para que ustedes las carguen con frutas. Hasta luego, jefe. — se despidió sin olvidar de llamar al koala. — Kong, es hora de irnos.


	9. Nina llega al castillo y evolución

**Hola!**

**Hoy es martes 25 de febrero y hay nuevo capítulo.**

**Tengo a mi hermana internada producto de su vida de joda, así que ustedes aprendan de esto y traten de cuidarse.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: no te preocupes. La escuela es más importante. También pienso que Cortex es bueno.**

**Shirubana Lunatica Snape: mientras que sigas escribiendo, no importa si tardas mucho.**

**Mr. NBA: para eso escribí este fanfic; para explicar lo que no se explicó. Y lo de Nina y Cortex se puede cambiar.**

**AlguienxD: seguí escribiendo. No es difícil el FanFiction.**

**Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Nina llega al castillo y nueva evolución.**

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, el doctor Cortex llegó junto con su sobrina y su colega al castillo – laboratorio. Jamás se imaginó que tendría que cuidar a su sobrina, que se enteraría abruptamente de la muerte de su hermano y que la niña conviviría entre mutantes.

Los tres bajaban por las escaleras y, cada vez que estaban descendiendo una música se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte. Ellos no pensaron encontrarse con tal desastre en su lugar de operaciones: los mutantes habían realizado una pequeña fiesta mientras que Brio se había encerrado en el laboratorio arreglando unos artefactos.

Los animales evolucionados aprovecharon la falta de vigilancia del doctor para poner la música bien fuerte y para practicar con sus armas en el living: los dragones, con sus sables árabes, luchaban entre sí, rompiendo todo lo que le estorbaran en su camino mientras que Pinstripe le disparaba con su ametralladora a los objetos del castillo, por supuesto teniendo cuidado de no dañar a sus pares mutantes, y Koala Kong directamente rompía las cosas arrojándolas demostrando su fuerza.

En un momento previo a la llegada de los viajeros, el gran koala se aburrió y se dirigió hacia el doctor Brio. Como las paredes del castillo eran muy gruesas, el doctor no se percató de la música que sonaba a todo volumen. Mientras que el koala observaba al tigre de Tasmania en su jaula, el mutante le decía al hombre:

— Querer que tigre ser fuerte como yo. — ordenó.

— No puedo hacerlo, Kong. Aunque eres muy útil, esas sustancias que te apliqué fueron las responsables de tu dificultad en el habla y no tuve tiempo de mejorarlas. No quiero que otro mutante pase por este inconveniente.

— No ser gran problema. — dijo para insistir en su pedido.

— No quiero tener dificultades con Cortex.

— Hacer yo mismo. — decidió.

— Bueno… Debes ponerle solamente dos gotas de esto en su lomo. — explicó mientras sostenía en sus manos una pequeña botella. — Es tu decisión si quieres hacerlo o no. — y le dio la espalda.

Cuando el científico dejó de mirarlo, el koala siguió las instrucciones pero, por accidente, le suministró tres gotas en lugar de las indicadas. Se convencía a si mismo que nada pasaría, por lo menos algo grave, por esa razón no le avisó al doctor y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar Neo, Nefarious y la pequeña Nina al living, que vieron sorprendidos la fiesta de Pinstripe y los hermanos reptiles, Cortex corrió para apagar la música y echó del lugar a los mutantes gritando:

— ¡ Pero qué están haciendo! ¿Por qué están rompiendo las cosas? ¡ Se van inmediatamente de acá! —. Cuando se fueron él se calmó un poco y se volvió a su sobrina. — Lo siento, Nina, esto no debería haber sucedido nunca. Te llevaré a tu habitación para que dejes tus cosas. — antes de llevarla, se dirigió a Tropy: — ¿Quieres buscar a Brio para que te ayude a limpiar y contarle las novedades, por favor? Ya regreso. También envíame al koala.

— De acuerdo, y averiguaré por qué sucedió esto. Brio tiene que dar unas buenas excusas para permitir esto. — contestó el Cyborg también enfadado por la fiesta.

Los Cortex subían por las escaleras hasta dar en una habitación algo pequeña. Por el camino, el tío le mostraba a su sobrina algunas de las habitaciones del castillo. Afortunadamente, el cuarto de la niña lo tenían disponible, sólo había una biblioteca y unos pocos muebles allí. Neo ayudó a poner la ropa de Nina en los cajones mientras le decía:

— Nina: no voy a mentirte. Soy un científico y trabajo con unos colegas en un ejército de animales evolucionados. No te preocupes, ellos no te harán daño. El laboratorio puede ser peligroso para una niña, así que no entres allí, por nada del mundo ¿Sí?

Cuando terminó de hablar, la niña escuchaba pero no respondió ninguna palabra, solamente asintió tímidamente y Koala Kong apareció en la puerta.

— Kong, que bueno que no participaste en aquella fiesta. ¿Quieres ayudarme a bajar las cosas del dirigible? — preguntó el científico de la marca en la frente con una voz de dar una orden.

El koala asintió y ya marchaba hacia allá. Nina se asustó aún más con la presencia del gran koala. Antes de irse, Neo le avisó a Nina:

— Ya vuelvo. Quédate aquí. — y dejó a la niña sola quien trataba de jugar con sus juguetes.

El doctor Cortex y Koala Kong bajaron las cosas dejando lo más pesado para el marsupial. El resto de los mutantes también trabajaron limpiando y arreglando el desastre que hicieron hasta dejarlo impecable, aunque algunas marcas de la pared quedaron allí, como los cortes y balazos. Una vez que todos terminaron, Neo convocó a una reunión en la cocina quien debían asistir los científicos y los mutantes inclusive.

— Colegas y animales evolucionados: jamás creí que sucedería esto pero una niña convivirá con nosotros así que no hay que asustarla. — dijo Neo para todos. — Justamente está aquí. — y dejó a la vista de todos a Nina quien estaba oculta atrás de él. — ¿Quieres decir tu nombre?

La pequeña tardó en contestar por el miedo que la invadía al estar en frente de los seres más extraños que haya visto en su corta vida mas después de tomar algo de valor, dijo:

— Soy Nina, Nina Cortex.

— Gracias, Nina. — respondieron los doctores.

— Ven, Nina. Acompáñame porque vas a merendar en el living viendo el televisor. — pidió el tío con la poca amabilidad que tenía y la sobrina obedeció.

Cuando ambos se alejaron de la cocina, Brio le preguntó a Tropy sin que los animales lo oigan:

— Y… ¿Cuánto crees que ella estará aquí?

— No mucho. Serán unos meses hasta que comience el ciclo lectivo en la Academia de Madame Amberley ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molesta una niña?

— No es eso, sólo que éste puede ser un lugar peligroso para ella… espera ¿Qué? ¿La Academia? ¿Estudiará allí? —preguntó asombrado.

— Si. Así lo decidió Neo. Él quiere que ella sea su sucesora pasando por esa institución y creo que la convencerá de tatuarse la letra N. — decía sin ánimos.

— Pobre niña. — dijo en voz baja.

Cortex regresó y luego se volvió a los animales. — Otro asunto, las prácticas de lucha se harán fuera del castillo, no tenemos los muebles para destruirlos ¡Si vuelve a suceder, el Cortex Vortex se encargará de ustedes! ¡¿Entendido?! Ya pueden retirarse.

Los mutantes se fueron por los pasillos pensando qué era ese Cortex Vortex del que habló pero si estaban seguros que eso no sería nada bueno y, debido al temor, la fiesta no se repetiría jamás.

— Pero, ¿quién se encargará de la niña? Ya todos tenemos tareas y alguien debe vigilarla. — respondió el doctor de los tornillos.

— Pues voy a llamar a N. Gin para que nos ayude. Tropy te explicará los detalles, Brio.

— ¿Crees que aceptará? ¿Un desconocido va a cuidarla? — preguntó el doctor de los tornillos.

— Por supuesto que aceptará. Con ese accidente que sufrió no creo que consiga un trabajo normal. Esto es lo único que podrá conseguir. — respondió Nefarious.

— Parece que no tenemos otra opción. Espero que no nos cause problemas. — agregó Brio.

— Ya mismo voy a llamarlo. — dijo Neo y se dirigía hacía el teléfono que estaba en el laboratorio.

— Cambiando de tema ¿Conseguiste algún dinero con las frutas? — preguntó el viajero del tiempo.

— Si. — y le mostró el dinero que ganó. — Y quieren más para la próxima.

— Que bien. Ahora deberíamos guardarlo en la caja fuerte.

Fue así que los dos hombres pusieron el dinero en un lugar seguro y, mientras tanto, Cortex logró comunicarse:

— Hola ¿Eres N. Gin?

— Si… ¿Quién eres? — respondió con una voz cansada.

— Soy el doctor Neo Cortex. Estudié en la Academia de Madame Amberley. Necesito a un experto en robótica para un proyecto en el que unos colegas y yo estamos trabajando y que luego te daré los detalles. Ven lo antes posible. Te doy las coordenadas…

— Mañana estaré allí. — dijo con más ánimos y colgó.

"Bien, cayó en la trampa" pensaba Neo con una sonrisa pero se detuvo y se preguntaba "¿cómo va a venir tan rápido desde el Reino Unido hasta Australia?" "Tal vez me mintió". Mañana se despejarían sus dudas.

Al anochecer, los científicos se reunieron para hacer evolucionar al tigre de Tasmania, y Cortex dio la noticia que N. Gin vendrá mañana. Cuando Koala Kong llevó cuidadosamente al tigre a la plataforma, de nuevo a Neo le pareció extraña la fortaleza y la apariencia del animal:

— ¿Otra vez hiciste de las tuyas, Brio?

El doctor del tatuaje miró con desconfianza a su colega y este le dijo:

— Esta vez no tengo nada que ver con eso. — se defendió cruzándose de brazos. Al no recibir respuesta sino sólo una mirada fulminante del científico, activó el rayo evolutivo.

Al sentir el rayo, el tigre rugió fuertemente varias veces y no paraba de moverse.

El resultado fue positivo, el tigre contaba con una forma humanizada, aunque descubrieron, después de unas preguntas, que tenía el mismo problema del koala: hablaba torpemente.

Ahora, el tigre tenía unos brazos muy fuertes, un abdomen trabajado, un corto pelaje de color naranja claro, unos ojos parecidos a los de Pinstripe, unas cejas gruesas, unas piernas delgadas, una cola con un mechón de pelo marrón en la punta y un gran hocico con numerosos dientes afilados.

Al soltar al tigre de sus amarres, Koala Kong se alegró porque las cosas salieron bien y le acercó ropas al falso felino que, por la torpeza del nuevo, las rompió. Así que simplemente lo cubrieron con un trozo de tela. También comenzó a probar sus habilidades trayéndole una vara de metal quien lo dobló sin esfuerzo; todos se sorprendieron por la gran fortaleza. Cuando el tigre vio volar una polilla cerca del techo, él saltó esos metros sin dificultad e intentó atraparla. Nuevamente todos se asombraron por su capacidad, aunque el doctor de barba candado le molestó eso:

— ¡No vuelvas a saltar! Vas a romper los objetos delicados del laboratorio ¿Entendido?

— Querer atrapar bicho. — contestó con dificultad con una voz grave.

— Evolucionados: ¿quieren poner al día al nuevo compañero? — solicitó el doctor de los tornillos.

Los mutantes asintieron y se llevaron al tigre a su habitación compartida.

Para averiguar si el calvo modificó o no al animal, Neo lo acompañó o mejor dicho, lo obligó ir hacia el detector de mentiras y este no tenía problemas en someterse en la prueba:

— ¿Te llamas Nitrus Brio?

— Si.

— ¿Modificaste al tigre?

— No.

— Y… ¿Cómo salió la prueba? — preguntó el doctor Tropy.

— Dice la verdad. — dijo el doctor de la marca en la frente desilusionado y algo enfadado.

— Ven. Les dije que no tenía nada que ver. — recordaba mientras sonreía.

— Bueno, pero ahora hay que ponerle nombre al tigre. — pidió el Cyborg y los tres se quedaron pensativos por un breve momento.

— Como broma, había pensado en nombrarlo "tigrecito" o mejor aún, Tiny Tiger a semejante animal mutado. — propuso el doctor Cortex.

Los tres científicos se rieron fugazmente por el nuevo nombre y quien lo propuso se dirigió hacia la consola para registrar al nuevo mutante introduciendo los siguientes datos:

_Sujeto experimental n º 6_

_Especie: tigre de Tasmania (Thylacinus cynocephalus)_

_Edad humana: 19 años_

_Nombre: Tiny Tiger_

_Habilidades: posee fuerza sobrehumana y es un poderoso saltador._

_Observaciones: habla con dificultad, salvaje y brutal. Poco inteligente. _

Mientras tanto, Nina, en su cama, escuchó los rugidos lastimeros y se quedó un momento sin luz eléctrica. No sabía lo que ocurría por eso pasaba una de las noches más aterradoras.


	10. Una niñera para Nina

**Hola! Gracias por leer y por los reviews y vamos directo al capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Una niñera para Nina.**

La mañana siguiente después de la llegada de Nina al tenebroso castillo de su tío acompañado por sus amigos extraños y animales monstruosos, ella directamente no hablaba ni sonreía pues lo que sentía era miedo. A tal punto que apenas desayunaba y abrazaba fuertemente a un conejo de peluche que trajo.

Después de desayunar, Nina pasaba todo el tiempo en su habitación ya que sus juguetes la sacaban de la angustia. Ella se preguntaba por qué su abuela la hizo pasar este mal momento y por qué no podía tener una familia normal. Neo percibía el temor de la niña pero no sabía cómo intervenir; sus obligaciones con el proyecto no debían descuidarse así que todos empezaron con sus tareas designadas. Como él debía encargarse de su sobrina, no quería salir del castillo. Por esta razón, buscó a su colega, el doctor Brio, para que fuera de excursión en su lugar:

— Brio: creo que sería correcto si me quedo por hoy en el castillo ya que quiero cuidar a Nina y a recibir a N. Gin, que por cierto no me comunicó a qué hora piensa llegar. Así que hoy te toca salir de expedición. — opinó Cortex.

— ¡Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya! Bueno, pero la próxima es tu turno. — dijo resignado.

— Si. Para la próxima no hay excusas.

Entonces el calvo se preparaba para salir quejándose en su interior. Él estaba asignado para encontrar madera para fabricar las cajas que contenían las frutas con pulpa de color violeta.

El científico con los tornillos llamó a los mutantes: a los hermanos Komodo, Koala Kong y al recién llegado,Tiny Tiger:

— ¿Qué necesita, doctor? — preguntó Komodo Joe por todos sus amigos mutantes.

— Vamos a una nueva exploración. Van a ayudarme y vamos a recorrer una parte de la isla en busca de árboles de buena madera.

— ¿En N. Sanity? — cuestionó Kong.

— Hoy quiero explorar la otra isla. Así que prepárense que cortaremos y traeremos unos cuantos árboles.

— ¡Tiny querer zapatos! — pidió el tigre al ver que Pinstripe tenía calzado.

— ¿No era que querías ser como Tarzán cuando lo viste en la televisión? — recordó Komodo Joe.

— ¡Tiny querer zapatos! — repitió.

— No hay zapatos que te queden. — se burló Komodo Moe.

— Es una buena ocasión para probar el rayo "cambia tamaños". Ahora regreso. — dijo Brio y se fue al laboratorio.

El doctor regresó con unas enormes zapatillas deportivas rojas con blanco y se las entregó al tigre. Fue entonces que el marsupial quedó conforme: él se consideraba el más salvaje así que, al ver a Tarzán en televisión optó por algo similar: una tela animal print color verde oscuro, además le acompañaban las zapatillas y unas pulseras plateadas que él mismo fabricó doblando metales.

— Si no hay más problemas, a subir a la lancha.

Se embarcaron y al acercarse a la isla todos observaron los paisajes que ofrecía esa tierra. Aquella isla desconocida tiene como referencia un gigantesco árbol que crece en su centro el cual puede verse desde lejos. Al parecer, un grupo de nativos vivió allí hace mucho tiempo pero, por alguna razón nadie vive ahora en aquel lugar, se cree así porque se podía divisar unos templos y ruinas. También observaron que había cascadas y un volcán activo, que producía ríos y cuevas de lava.

Vararon el bote cerca de la cascada y el doctor permitió un momento de exploración para descansar del viaje de media hora cruzando el mar. Cuando terminó el breve descanso, comenzó el trabajo y se prepararon para talar unos cuantos árboles; ellos tuvieron que adentrarse en la isla ya que en la playa sólo había palmeras. Al finalizar, ataron los troncos, consiguieron algunos alimentos y regresaron al castillo. Mientras que el doctor Brio llevaba los alimentos, los mutantes se quedaron en la playa para fabricar las cajas.

Por otro lado, después de un largo pero veloz viaje desde alguna parte del Reino Unido, hasta el sur de Australia, N. Gin llegó al castillo en un pequeño submarino que él mismo construyó; ir debajo del agua permitió de que no fuera rastreado. El vehículo se transformó en nave voladora y lo estacionó cerca de la entrada. Cargando un bolso con ruedas, bajó de la nave y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Unos golpes se escucharon provenientes de la puerta, que a Neo le pareció anormal ya que nadie lo hacía. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un joven de su misma estatura, con un leve sobrepeso, con cabello lacio anaranjado con un largo que le cubriría la nariz, pero lo más llamativo en él era que tenía un misil arriba de su oreja derecha y además, la mitad de la cabeza robotizada, con lo cual su ojo derecho fue reemplazado por uno mecánico y algo grande, mientras que su ojo sano tenía el iris de color celeste. Él parecía una fusión entre el muñeco Chucky y un Terminator. A pesar de eso, él estaba vestido algo formal pero con una camisa escocesa de mangas cortas debido al calor. Cuando salió de su asombro, el doctor preguntó:

— ¿N. Gin?

— Así es ¿Usted es el doctor Cortex? — cuestionó con una voz robótica y con un curioso acento estadounidense para quien vino de Inglaterra.

— Sí. Qué bueno que viniste. Pasa. — trató de ser amable y se acomodaron en el living. — Parece que recién egresaste de la academia. Escuché que trabajaste en los planes de defensa y te accidentaste ¿todo fue en el mismo año? — interrogó.

— Lo que pasa es que me gradué tres años antes de lo estimado y luego trabajé por tres años en ese lugar. Me accidenté y estuve más de seis meses en el hospital. Ahora tengo veintidós años…

Casualmente, los doctores Brio y Tropy llegaron a aquel lugar y se reunieron con su colega y con el recién llegado. Neo presentó a sus colaboradores y retomaron la conversación:

— No creo que la directora permitiría un trabajo normal. No pareces un científico malvado ¿y tu característica? — indagó el doctor de la marca en la frente.

— Como tenía buenas notas, a Madame Amberley no le molestó mis planes ni mi insignificante característica. — y le enseñó a los científicos sus dientes estilo calabaza de Halloween en su mandíbula inferior. — Quise ser bueno, pero por lo horrible que fue mi accidente, lo que me queda es seguir el camino del mal.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo te accidentaste? — quería averiguar el doctor Brio.

— ¡Déjalo en paz, Brio! Los accidentes son traumáticos. Te lo digo por experiencia propia. — se molestó el doctor N. Tropy.

N. Gin tardó en responder hasta que finalmente habló con una voz más baja:

— La crisis económica llegó hasta el Ministerio de Defensa recortando el presupuesto. Advertí a mis superiores de que los misiles pequeños pero de gran impacto, no funcionarían correctamente sin embargo, no me escucharon. A pesar de estar en un lugar seguro, las pruebas se hicieron con resultados negativos: algunos explotaban ni bien eran activados, otros tomaban distinto rumbo y uno de estos chocó contra la pared metálica llevando metal derretido en la punta. El misil siguió a un colega y tuve la tonta idea de salvarlo empujándolo pero el artefacto me golpeó la cabeza. Después desperté en el hospital militar hace unos dos meses, así que estuve seis meses inconsciente y uno en rehabilitación. Me dijeron que el metal derretido era imposible de quitar así como el misil que milagrosamente no explotó en mi cabeza. Entonces… ¿de qué se trata el proyecto?

Los integrantes del N Team se quedaron silenciosos por esa historia de mala surte y, al mismo tiempo, asombrados por la pregunta que cambió de tema.

— Estamos trabajando con un proyecto de dominación mundial formando un ejército de animales mutantes y hemos hecho evolucionar a varios animales satisfactoriamente. — explicó Brio.

— Suena bien. Y ¿para qué me llamaron? ¿Para fabricar armas o para construir robots? Tengo unos artefactos en el bolso para que vean mis creaciones. — preguntó el joven doctor en relación con sus especialidades.

— Sí, para esos trabajos justamente pero también para una tarea especial… cuidar a mi sobrina de cinco años que hace poco que vive aquí. — respondió el doctor de piel amarillenta. — No puedo ocuparme de ella y eres el único que puede hacerlo; creo que puedes lograrlo. Es solo por unos meses hasta que ingrese a la Academia.

A N. Gin le sorprendió esa tarea y dijo:

— ¡Me mintió! No estudié tanto para convertirme en niñera. Admito que quiero volver al trabajo pero esto no puedo hacerlo. — se enfadó y curiosamente empezó a salir humo de su misil incrustado.

Esas frases le recordaron al viajero del tiempo, sin embargo, Cortex expresó:

— No, sólo omití algunos detalles y, además no creo que consigas trabajo con esa apariencia. Es esto o nada. Además, si tenemos éxito serás uno de los conquistadores del mundo y podrás vengarte de los que te hicieron eso.

Con esas palabras, Neo finalmente convenció al joven quien dejó de emitir ese humo de su misil, sonrió levemente con malicia y resolvió:

— Está bien. Acepto el trabajo. Voy a cuidarla, ¿pero ella no se asustará de mí? y, además ¿tendré que cuidarla todo el tiempo? — cuestionó.

— Bueno, eso lo veremos y, lo otro, solo tienes que cuidar de que no se lastime: que no entre al laboratorio ni que se acerque a los mutantes. — decidió Cortex. — Después de que te instales en tu habitación, ya puedes ir a ver a Nina pero primero iré a hablar con ella.

— De acuerdo. Con permiso, voy a traer algunas cosas. — y salió del castillo para irse a su nave.

Fue así que ambos se dirigieron por caminos distintos: Neo fue a la habitación de la niña mientras que N. Gin fue a su nave por sus pertenencias para llevarlo a su nuevo cuarto.

Por otro lado, Nina se encontró con su tío:

— Nina: he encontrado a un colega que a partir de ahora te cuidará. Así no te sentirás tan sola. — explicó el doctor.

— Pero, ¿no le dijiste a la abuela que vos mismo me cuidarías? — recordó la pequeña.

— Si, aunque también dijo que tenía muchos amigos que me ayudarían y eso mismo va a ocurrir. — respondió Neo tranquilo pero sorprendido por la respuesta de la niña.

— Bueno, pero no quiero que me cuiden esos animales feos. Me dan miedo. — se quejó Nina.

— No, jamás lo permitiría. Es alguien que fue a la escuela en donde vas a ir. Justo aquí está. Nina, él es N. Gin. Bueno ahora tengo que seguir trabajando. — dijo Neo y luego se marchó.

Se mantuvo un momento de silencio hasta que el Cyborg saludó:

— Hola, Nina. Sabes, te traje un regalo. — expresó Gin amablemente y le dio una caja.

A pesar de aquella extraña apariencia, la niña se acercó al joven doctor para abrir su regalo: era un gatito robot que maullaba.

— ¡Gracias! — dijo con ánimos.

A Nina le encantó el juguete y ambos se sentaron en la cama para jugar con los juguetes. El Cyborg le ponía voces y sonidos a los muñecos cosa que divertía a la pequeña. Ponerse a jugar no era una tarea dentro de cuidarla sin embargo, era necesaria para hacerla sentir bien con la nueva familia a la cual recién se integró.

— Nina, puede que mi nombre no te guste, así que puedes llamarme Nicholas, que es mi nombre. Pero no le digas a nadie, es nuestro secreto. — comentó el doctor del misil en la cabeza con una sonrisa.

La niña asintió sonriendo y él vio una caja musical.

— ¿Puedo hacerla sonar? — pidió.

— No funciona. — dijo Nina tristemente.

Con rapidez arregló la caja y ella le agradeció con alegría:

— ¡Gracias! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— No tenía nada grave ¿Tienes otra cosa que no funcione?

Fue entonces que la niña revolvió con energía sus juguetes para buscar aquellos que necesitaban arreglo y el doctor de cabello anaranjado le ayudaba.

Ahora ella tenía un compañero de juegos o algo así.

**Fin de la primera parte.**

* * *

**No se preocupen, la próxima semana (creo que el miércoles) publicaré el primer capítulo de la continuación llamada "La llegada".**

**"El proyecto" es un fanfic con pocos capítulos porque quiero que se sumen más cantidad de fanfics en la categoría "Crash Bandicoot".**

**El fanfic "La llegada" será algo más largo: con más de dos mil palabras y más capítulos, para quienes les pareció un poco corto.**

**Quiero agradecer a quienes escribieron reviews, a quienes pusieron esta historia como uno de sus favoritos y a los followers, es decir a:**

**Shirubana Lunatica Snape**

**Yuna-Tidus-Love**

**Crystalchan2D**

**Mr. NBA**

**AlguienxD**

**El erizo tarkatan**

**Steph the weredragon**

**Muchas gracias y lean la continuación.**


End file.
